


Those Hypnotizing Eyes.

by Castiel_foREVer_67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_foREVer_67/pseuds/Castiel_foREVer_67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel/Sabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angels.

It was 1am, Dean was having yet, another nightmare. It all started with a hunt. Dean and Sam went on a hunt in Colorado, they were fighting some demons, when Dean touched a stone that was in the floor, since then, he started to have nightmares, in those nightmares, two demons were chasing him, but, one man was saving him. He had blue hypnotizing eyes, he would melt at the sight of them.

He had the same nightmare that night, but, this time, the man said, " Hello, Dean". he was hypnotized and a demon grabbed him away, he was screaming. Sam freaked out and started to wake Dean up, he was scared, Dean woke up out of breath, Sweating. He looked at the time and saw that it was 6 A.M. He told his brother that it was alright, and left to take a shower. He started to think about those eyes, he got chills all over his spine. He got out of the fresh shower he was in, he got dressed and by the time he was done, he saw that it was 7:30Am and he decided that he should go get breakfast. "Hey Sammy, I'm going to get breakfast. I'll get you something." said Dean taking his keys and walking out the door to his Impala. He got in the car "Baby, I missed You." he whispered to the car. He started to drive, Metallica playing in the background, Dean was having a good morning, when something fell in front of him and he pushed his brakes so hard he thought the car broke. "Son of a Bitch!" he cursed. Dean ran out of the car, towards what it seemed to be a big bird, when he looked at the thing, he adjusted his eyes because he couldn't believe his eyes, it was a male human body with wings! He turned it around so he can see it better, when he did, he saw the eyes, the same eyes from his dream, same face. Dean as shocked, he quickly grabbed the body and put it in his back seat, then quickly turned around to the motel.  

While driving, Dean called his brother Sam, he told him everything, When he got there, he told Sam to open the door, then Sam opened the door, helping Dean with the body. "Sammy, go get him water! hurry!" said Dean to Sam who was shocked to see the man with wings. "What is he? He's not human but he's not a bird either. I'm confused." said Sam looking at the man and at his brother. When Sam turned around to get the water that Dean had asked for, he heard a flapping sound,he turned around to see a very surprised Dean, and a man standing with his wings wide open. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you, I just fell, I'm Castiel, an Angel of the Lord." said the strange man with wings. " An ANGEL !?" Dean thought, "Yes, Dean. An Angel." Said Castiel. "He can hear me!? Holy shit." thought Dean. "Well, how come we didn't know about you years ago?" Said Sam. "Well, we didn't want to show ourselves to humans, but I've always been by Dean's side. when your mom bought that Angel, She prayed for me to watch over Dean, that's what I'm destined to do." Said Castiel. Dean was lost, "well, that's new...well Dean I have to meet Bobby, because we're going on a hunt. Dean, keep him here." said Sam as he walked to the door. "Alright, Angel boy, want a beer?" said Dean with a small smile. "No, thank you, I don't drink"Said Castile, "So Angel boy doesn't drink beer, so, what can I get you?" He said, waiting for Castiel to answer him. "I don't eat Dean, so thank you." Said Castiel with a firm face. "I'm going to bed, if you want, you can go to the room" Said Dean looking at Castiel waiting for an answer, noticing Castiel doesn't give him one, he starts walking towards the door. He heard footsteps behind him, he half-smiled knowing the Angel didn't want to be alone. Dean said "Goodnight Angel Boy" to Castiel. That night Dean Dreamed, but it wasn't normal, it was Castiel, telling him that they needed to get out of there. Somehow he woke up at Bobby's." What the hell? Why am I doing at Bobby's? Where's my stuff? Wh-" Dean got cut off by Castiel's hand. "Shh, be quiet." Said Castiel, " I see you're down here. Now, how are you going to save your human?" Said a voice. "Uriel, I see you've come for me, well, you can't touch him." Said Castiel. "Like you are going to do something about it. You're no archangel. You're no match for me, oh look, your human. Dean Winchester. Hell's most wanted. whewww a prize you have on your hands Castiel" said Uriel. "You're not touching him!!" Screamed Castiel. Castiel whispered to Dean's ear, "Dean, ill come on your dreams to show you the marking so you can protect yourself. Take care Dean." Castiel did markings on the wall and he pressed them sending both, Castiel and Uriel somewhere Dean did not know. Dean after that, went looking for Castiel, he didn't know what over came him, he just wanted to be with Castiel. He tried everything he could to bring him back, he told Bobby and Sam what happened, but there was no use. He spent days looking at books. And everything seemed so far away.

He went mad, he couldn't think straight, he was just focused on bringing back Castiel. He grew very tired. He spent months searching for him. He was in his impala driving, and he stopped, he was frustrated, he started to cry, somehow he fell asleep , he dreamed that Castiel visited him and wrote the markings on a paper. He woke up, he saw the markings on the seat. And a vibrating phone on it, he pressed the green button, "Sam, what is it?, yes, I'm alright, he gave me the markings but I didn't speak to him because he left before I woke up, yeah I'm heading over right now. Ok " said Dean. Dean drove to Bobby's and gave him the markings, then, he went outside to clear his head. When he went out the door he got on the impala and drove to the nearest liquor store and bough loads of whiskey, he went to the backyard of Bobby's, then started drinking, he saw Castiel but judging the state he's in, he thought he was just seeing things. He started screaming at Castiel, he was angry, but he somehow just passed out and Castiel grabbed him. Castiel went up the stairs to Deans room, put him to bed and got a book from his shelf and started to read. That night, Dean dreamed again, but this time it was different, he saw himself smiling, something he hasn't done In a long time. He was looking at Castiel, it was weird, but Dean liked it. He woke up, feeling like crap, he took four pills for the headache, he looked around, and he realized he was in bobby's house, in his room. He stood up and walked downstairs to see if someone was in the house. He didn't see anyone, so he decided to go upstairs. While going up the stairs, he was looking a the door and saw Castiel leaning on the door frame. He didn't know what he was feeling, he was angry, happy, sad, in fact he felt lost. "You brought me here, didn't you?" Said Dean with a small smile. "Yes, yes i did. You looked like you needed some help, so I decided I should help you." Said Castiel. "Well, thanks, but, um, I have to ask, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? I've been looking for you, like I've read every book you've ever seen just to find a way to get you to come back. I know you saw everything. And you didn't do a damn thing. So why did you help me? You know what? I'm hungry. I don't need this right now." Said Dean as he left the room. He went downstairs, did himself breakfast, and sat down with a beer in front of the TV. He was watching cartoons and suddenly he heard movement from upstairs, he went up, and saw a bloody Castiel and a very familiar demon. "Hello Dean-o". 

                                                                                                                                     "Meg?".


	2. Please Don't Go.

Dean was looking at Meg, with a smirk, he pointed at the celling. Meg looked up and she saw the Devil's trap,"You motherfucker. I hate you Winchesters, you guys make life so much diffucult. Anyways, its fun knowing that you have nightmares each night. Now, Dean, where's the stone? I need it." Said Meg. " Well, princess, I don't have the stone with me. I distroyed it. And for your imformation, I didn't have any nightmares last night, haa how do you like that one?! You ugly Bitch." Said Dean with a hard face. "That's impossible! I searched for it earlier and was not where you touched it! Who has it?!" Said Meg, Dean didn't know the answer so, he just shrugged it off, "Meg. Why did you and how did you cast the spell on the stone?" Said Dean, "Well, Dean-o, I've learned all kinds of new tricks the past year and its awesome, having the exact location on Hell's most wanted. Its like a GPS. It's weird, you didn't have any nightmares.. I wonder where the stone is.. ohh I know! You have it!" Meg shouts, Dean looked at Castiel, Meg was pointing at him. "I Have it, yes, and I have no intentions on giving it back to you. " Castiel said firmly, "You're just a butt-loving freak! I will get it, in my own time, of course. But, I'm afraid I have to leave. See you buttlovers!" Said Meg, with that, she closed her eyes making the house tremble,breaking the circle in the Devil's trap, letting her escape."Son of a Bitch!!" Dean sighed, then, he thought, "butt loving freak? Did she jut call him gay?", Dean was in deep thought, when Castiel interrupted him clearing his throat. "Uh, I'm going for a nap..I'm tired." Said Dean. He walked towards the bed, he laid down and tried to find a comfurtable possition, he turned around, to his surprise, he found Castiel next to him. "No wonder it was warm and cozzy in the bed." Dean realized what he had said and burried his burning cheeks in the pillow. When he looked back up, Castiel was looking at him with those hipnotizing eyes, Dean melted into those eyes, he leaned in but, right when he was about to kiss him, his phone went off, he cursed unde his breath, and answered, "Hey Sammy, oh really, that's great man , see you in a bit then, ok bye, DON'T FORGET THE PIE! Bitch." Dean finishes his conversation when he looked back, the angel was with his eyes closed. He looked beautiful, Dean thought, but then, he thought, "Why am I saying all of this, Why am I even thinking about him. Was I going to kiss him? Am I gay?" Dean got out if his head for his own good. He let Castiel rest, "why do I like you...?" Dean wisppered to himself. Then got up and went downstairs to get a beer, he sat down in the sofa watching T.V, when a messy looking Castiel sits next to him, "wow, that sex-hair looks sexy. Fuck. No, no no no, there I go again! I need something to calm me down" he thought. "I'm going for a drink. I really need one."Said Dean, walking towards the kitchen to go get the bottle of Jack that was in the table. He drank everything that he found in the house, when he couldn't see anymore, he tried to go upstairs but he couldn't walk, Castiel watching him struggle, helped him,grabbed him like a baby and went upstairs to his bed and laid him there, when Castiel was letting go of him, Dean grabbed his wrist, "Stay with me, please." Said Dean, Castiel half-smiled at Dean and went to the other side of the bed. Sam came home with Bobby and wanted to give Dean the food he had bought him, when he entered the house, he found all the lights off. Sam went upstairs and heard a soft snore, carefuly he opened the door and found Dean laying down in th bed and Castiel on the other side,he looked at them and saw that Castiel's wing was hugging Dean, it looked like he was protecting Dean. Sam didn't want to errupt the sight, so, he walked away closing the door slowly behind him. Dean felt safe under Castiel's wing, he was smiling. That night, Dean dreamed with Castiel. The dream was weird, they were both holding hands flying together, Castiel grabbed Dean's face, loking into his eyes he said to him, "I've been waiting for you, Dean Winchester." With that, Castiel gently kissed him. Dean woke up, wanting to puke his guts out. "Damn it. I fucking hate hangovers!" He thought. He went running to the bathroom and bent down on the toilet seat, he puked his guts out, he felt a hand in his back and he decided to look, he saw a very worried Castiel bending down next to him, he puked once more and got up to wash his mouth, "Are you ok, Dean?" Asked Castiel, "Yeah Cas, I'm fine now. I'm hungry. Let's go downstairs, Angel boy." Dean said with a smile. They went downstairs, to find Sam doing breakfest, and Bobby cursing under his breath,"What the hell did you idjits do last night?! Look at this place! And my Wiskey is all gone! you better get me some more boy!" Said Bobby, "later I'm gonna go for a run, jeez Bobby. Where are the painkillers? My head is going to blow up." Dean daid, holding his head. "Allow me" said Castiel and touched his forehead, instantly curing Dean from his hangover. Dean smiled, feeling a lot better, "Thanks Cas! You're the best!" Dean said and half-hugged Castiel. Dean felt his cheeks burn once again, he turned around and walked towards the kitchen, he sat down on the table, "Here ya go boy, and you, do you want breakfest Castiel?" Said Bobby. "No, thank you" answered Castiel with a small smile. Dean was watching him, as Castiel stared into space. He was smiling, Sam noticed him, he cleared his throat, snapping them both back to reality. Sam slightly smiled at his brother, causing his brother to look at him with a bothered stare. The day went on, and Sam kept on observing them, he kept to himself, Dean soon grew a little tired, he fell asleep in the sofa and his head fell into Castiel's shoulder. Soon, his head fell into Castiel's chest and he was half-hugging him. Castiel couldn't resist, he just had a huge grin on his face. Dean was having a nightmare, he tarted shaking and Castiel had a worried face.

-Dean's Dream.-

Dean was running, running for his life, Uriel was chasing him. Castiel was infront of him, so, he stopped in his tracks, Uriel got a hold of Cas,and killed him with the sword. Dean fell to his knees, "Cas! No Cas pleaseee! Wake up you bastard! Don't leave me like this!"Dean shouted holding Castiel with his dear life.

-End of dream-

Castiel was Getting really worried now that Dean was Screaming, he decided to wake him up and started to shake him."Dean, wake up. Please wake up. Sam! Hurry! Dean isn't waking up!". He said shaking Dean,. "Cas? What the hell happened?" Sam shouts."I have no idea! He was just sleeping and he went crazy! Crying! And screaming my name!" Castiel shouting back at Sam. " Cas! Calm down, alright? He's fine, i'ts just a nightmare..," said Sam with a poker face. Dean woken up after Castiel started shaking him,. " Oh god, Cas! You're ok! I had the most horrible nightmare ever. Damn it. I have to slow down on the beer." Said dean," Among other things.."Sam said, still with his poker face. "Eat me, Sammy." Said Dean Sam looked at the two as they spoke. Was it true? Were they really going for each other? All these thought flowing in his head until Dean starts to wave his hand in Sam's face, "Dude? You ok?, you seem out of it for a moment. Anyways, i asked you if you were going on another hunt with Bobby?" Asked Dean. " Yeah, I am, and I was just thinking.. That's all.., well, behave you two." Said Sam before leaving., " Trust me, we won't" Said Dean before realizing what he just said. Dean starts to blush, he takes off his outer shirt, " Cas, I'm going to have a drink, Call me if you need anything, Angel boy.." Said Dean. He went to the kitchen, while he thought of Castiel, he thought filthy of him, and he didn't know why. " Dean, I'm going to get food." Said Castiel. Dean got really drunk, by over thinking about Castiel and the things he wants to do with him. He decided to tell Castiel how he feels. "Castiel! You son of a bitch get the hell down here now!" Said Dean,Castiel appeared in front of him. "What do you need Dean?" Says Castiel. "Now that you're here I have to tell you something. I don't like these chick flicks things or sissy shits but I found myself liking you. I don't know how and i don't know why, I just do. I feel something real strong, and it's killing me!. I want to kiss those lips and feel you against my skin, I want you, Castiel." Said Dean while getting really close to Castiel's body. Castiel didn't believe what he heard, he was confused by Dean's actions, but he decided to go along. Dean carried his face in his hands, "Oh Cas, the things I''m going do to you." Said Dean with passion in his voice, he kissed him softly, touching his chest, he unbutton Castiel's shirt and took off his trench coat. He kissed him once more before taking off his own clothes, then they kissed and bumped their way to the stairs, and got in the bedroom ..Dean threw him in the bed, and started crawling on top if him, leaving a trail of kisses from his crotch to his mouth. Castiel didn't know what to do, so he copied Dean. Castiel flipped him over and kissed him, he left a trail of kisses on Dean's neck and chest. Dean flipped Castiel and pinned him down. " Cas, you're going to feel good tonight." Said Dean as he took Castiel's pants off. Dean started playing with Castiel's hard member. While Castiel moaned, Dean licked his member, when he was ready, he put it inside his mouth making Castiel go wild. He kept rocking his head until he felt a liquid in His mouth, meaning Castiel came. He looked at Castiel with lust in his eyes, he was hungry for him. Dean flipped him around and grabbed him by his hair and went behind him, "Baby, you might feel a pinch, but don't worry, It's gonna feel even better." Said Dean, and with that he went inside him, Castiel flinched a bit but in a minute, he started to moan louder, And Dean growled. They went on until Dean came inside of Castiel, after that they held each other and fell asleep.  
The next morning, Dean woke up feeling horrible from all the drinks he had last night, not remembering anything at the moment, went to the bathroom to puke, when he finished, he looked at himself, he was naked. He went to the bed and found Castiel in the sheets, he was naked too. He gasped and held his mouth. "Oh my god, what did I do?!" Dean thought. While he was in deep thought, Bobby's car parked in the front yard. "Shit! Cas! Hurry! Put your clothes on!" Dean said while putting his pants on. Sam came inside the house and found Dean with His shirt open on the couch asleep. He looked at the kitchen and found Castiel making a sandwhich. "Hey Cas, what's up?" Said Sam sitting down the table, while Bobby cursed entering the house with his guns. Everything was quiet until all the lights started flickering, then, a very Happy looking Meg came to sight. "Hello boys! Ugh, finally someone gave in! Aww, I'm afraid little Cassie is coming with me. Oh hey Sam! Nice to see you again!" Said Meg, "What the hell are you talking about?! And why are you here?" Said Sam, anger filling his words. "Well Sammy, your buttloving friend over here, had a little fun with your brother last night. That means I have to take him with me, because Angel's don't sin." Said Meg. "You're not taking him away from me you bitch! I wont let you!" Screamed Dean grabbing Castiel and putting him behind him. "Aww Dean-o, trying to protect his boyfriend. Well, guess what? I'm a very powerful demon and you are steamy pile of nothing.! Goodbye Winchesters!" Said Meg and with that she took Castiel. Dean fell on his knees sobbing, 

""CAS! NOOO! Please come back to me!" 

"I love you".


	3. I'm Sorry

Right after Meg took Castiel, Dean went insane. He broke everything in his path, crying his eyes out, screaming for Castiel. Bobby & Sam tried to calm down, but there was no use. Dean was out of control,he went to his room and destroyed everything, he stopped in his tracks when he realized what he said,"I love him? .. I'm sober.. And I still want him? ... Damn it.. I'm in love." Said Dean in a low voice, talking to himself, He realized he couldn't save Castiel. Sam came in the room, saw everything destroyed. He saw his brother sitting in the floor with his knees up to his face, crying. He went to him," Dean, you need to cal-" Sam got cut off by a very angry Dean, " Don't tell me to calm down Sam! I can't calm down! You don't know what it feels like to love someone and lose them!" Says Dean screaming. Sam backed away slowly, he didn't know what to do. " I'm going outside, I need fresh air." Said Dean as he took the keys from table. Dean walked towards his "baby", got in and drove off. Dean got off, he looked at the place, it was still the same. He drove to a place where Sam and himself used to hang out when they were younger. They used to light fireworks or just looked at the sky full of stars without saying a word. He got on top of the impala and laid there, he was looking at the stars and he started sobbing, he couldn't believe that Castiel was Gone. He continued sobbing until he fell asleep, when he felt someone touch him. " What the hell!?" Said Dean and the person laughed. " Calm down you stupid meathead. I'm Gabriel. An Archangel. I'm here to help you. I know my brother sinned with you and I should be killing you right now, but, I always knew Castiel was strange. He was a good kid, and we need to get my little brother back!" Said Gabriel. "And how exactly are you planning on getting Cas back? Because Meg, she's a total Bitch." Said Dean, " we'll figure it out Dean.. Lets go." Said the Archangel, and with that he left. Dean got in the car and drove to Bobby's. when he got there, Grabriel was waiting for him on the porch. " waoo Dean, you got here so fast.."said Grabriel, sarcasm dripping from his words. "Eat me, Gabriel. It's not my fault I'm not an archangel." Said Dean. They went inside the house, Sam stood up with a gun pointing at the door, with his fists bruised. "Dean! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you..who is that?" Sam said looking straight at Gabriel. Sam felt something strange when Gabriel was looking at him. He went to a trance for some reason and Dean snapped,"SAMMY?! Are you there man? Like seriously, you've been doing that a lot lately." "Pay attention, Sasquatch." Said Gabriel. "Ok, from the beginning, SAM, this is GABRIEL, the ARCHANGEL, who is here to help us save Cas." Said Dean as if he was talking to a 5 year old. "Oh ok.. Well, I guess I can put my gun down.." Said Sam with embarrassment. "No worries, that thing can't kill me." Said Gabriel, obviously looking for conversation. "Alright, enough with this, lets save my angel." Said Dean. The day went past, Dean was calmed and nervous. He didn't know what was going to happen to Cas, but he had a feeling that everything was going to be alright. Sam And Gabriel went on looking for books and all kinds of stuff. Three days passed and there was no luck. Dean started drinking again, and going out more. His brothers getting worried, he would take the keys away and there was loads of fights between them. Gabriel would take Sam somewhere else, until one day, Gabriel got tired of Dean. " DEAN! I'm so tired of your rants! Quit being a bitch! Don't you see, you're hurting your family! And I swear, If you hurt Sammy one more time, I'm going to END you. " said Gabriel and left. Dean was thinking about Sammy, and how he hurt him, but then he thought, why is Gabriel protecting him so much?. 

(Here come the Sabriel Cx) 

Gabriel & Sam 

Sam POV. 

Gabriel came to the Motel, angry. 

"Hey Gabe, what's wrong?"said Sam with worry in his voice, "Hey Samish, I'm just tired of your brother bitching all the time." Said Gabriel sitting down next to him. "Ohh ok..Hey Gabe, I have to tell you something..um, this may sound strange but... I can't stop thinking about you. I really.. Like you Gabe. No one has ever cared for me like you have. I'm falling for you Gabe, and fast." Said Sam while getting close to Gabriel, "Finally, you realized. I love you Samish." Said Gabriel kissing him, "I love you too Gabe." Said Sam kissing him back. While they were kissing, someone was watching them. "Hey Samish, I need to check upstairs if Balthzar has something, be right back baby." Said Gabriel and left. While Sam was wrapping himself in the sheets, someone came and sat in the bed. "That was fast babe. I thought-" Sam was cut off by someone, "Hello Sam. It's not Babe, the name is Crowley. King of hell." 

Said Crowley getting close to Sam. 

Sam freaked out, he grabbed the knife and pointed at Crowley, who found Sam hilarious. " You don't want to do that Sam. You need me. I can help you save your bros little poor angel, who now, as we speak, is rotting, being tortured." Said Crowley looking at Sam with a malicious face. "Why are doing this out of the goodness of your heart? What's the catch?" Said Sam sarcastically. "Well, Sam, I want you. I've been watching you with that angel. I don't like it. Plus, you don't want your brother getting torured. Do you now?" Said Crowley. "You leave my brother out of this. You're telling me that if I give myself to you, you'll bring Cas back?" Said Sam . "Yes Sammy, you're smart." Crowley laughs. "Fine.. I'll give myself, but leave all of them ALONE." Said Sam feeling upset. They kissed and Sam felt like dying. 

Gabriel was talking to Baltazar, when he felt a sting in his heart. He instantly felt the need To go see Sam, when he went, he found a note on the bed, the note states, 

"Dear Gabriel,

sorry for making this go longer that it should've . I don't love you, you were never a good match for me. I don't want you, and most importantly, don't come looking for me. 

I hate you. 

-Sam" 

Gabriel Shed a tear while he read the letter. He sobbed silently, and kept the letter in his pocket. He went to heaven and started crying, because he really did love Sam. 

(Back to Dean's POV) 

Dean was sitting when Sam appeared at the door. " Dean, open the door, it's me, Sam." Said Sam, "Hey Sammy, I'm sorry about everything, you're my family and I'm treating you like shit. Gabriel almost ate my ass earlier. But I deserved it. I'm sorry." Said Dean, Sam tried not to think about Gabriel, so he swallowed and spoke, "Dean, I know how to get Cas back." Dean got so happy for a moment and then, started thinking. "How did you find the way? I mean I've tried everything." Said Dean. "Hello Boys, Dean, want to get your Angel back?" Said Crowley. Dean looked at Sam in terror. "Sammy, what did you do?!" 

(Hell) 

"Hey Cassie!! Ready for another round?" Said Meg as she slightly cuts Castiel with his sword. 

"You'll never have him! He's mine! Leave him alone. You're going to pay for this, you ugly bitch." Said Castiel as he screams his soul out. " hahaha! You're so funny clearence. I've already won. Sam sold his soul, and Dean is going to forget you once he finds out, he's going to come with me! You stupid little angel. Boys, finish him and start over." Said Meg leaving the torture room he was in. 

Dean! Dean!! Please save me.." Said Castiel as he had another scream of agony. 

(Back to Sam&Dean) 

"I did what I had to do. I'm sorry, but I can't afford to see you like this all the time. I don't need anyone else, you do. He said if I give myself to him-" Sam got cut off by Dean, " are you fucking nuts?! You sold your soul to him!? God, Sammy. It's all a lie isn't it?" Asked Dean. "Well Dean, when you put it like that.. Yes it is..but only the part that I said I was gonna give you the angel back. you see, when your brother signed that contract, he didn't read the small letters." Said Crowley with a laugh. "WHAT!? You mean to tell me that- oh my god! I'm going to KILL YOU. Crowley. I swear." Said Sam in a very angry tone. Crowley ignored Sam and turned to Dean. "Before you meet your bride, you must do a letter first. You're going to tell Castiel that you don't love him, that you never did, hope he rots in hell for the rest if eternity.. You get the jazz. I'm going to let you into hell, and give the letter to him yourself. With supervision of course." Said Crowley with a smirk. Dean sank in his seat, he didn't know what to do. He was so lost, "if you don't do it, I'm going to drag you myself. I was going to actually set him lose. But since you're giving me a hard time I-"Crowley got cut off by Dean. " Hold it there, you son of a bitch. You swear to everything that you're going to let him lose? If you don't Crowley, I'm going to make you my bitch. Mark my fucking words." Dean spits. "Alright, gee you don't have to get so aggressive. Lets go, oh wait, do the letter first. Angels seem to understand better with those than with words." Said Crowley. Dean made the letter, and went to Crowley's side. They went to hell, and there he was, Castiel all cut up, bruised, almost ripped into shreds. When Castiel saw Dean, he went insane, he started screaming. "Dean!! Dean!! Oh my god! Please take me out-" Castiel stopped shouting when he saw him with Crowley and Meg. He looked at him in confusion. Dean stood infront of Castiel and the letter stated, "Dear Castiel, I have no regrets saying this, you are the most unbearable and annoying person I've ever met. I lied when I said I loved you. You only bring trouble, and I have such disgust towards you, and I hate you. I was never gay anyways, I've met someone else already. Fuck off my life. 

-Dean" 

With that, he kissed Meg and left a Crying Castiel laying down in the torture table. "Let him go boys." Said Crowley and they let the angel loose. Castiel went to heaven as soon as he got out of hell and went looking for Baltazar. "Castiel? Castiel!? Gabriel! Hurry! Castiel's back!" Said Baltazar. 

"Oh my god Cassie!" Said Gabe, " Please.. Don't .. Call me.. That.." Said Castiel slowly. "What happened?" Said Gabriel, 

"Dean Hates me"


	4. You Came Back to Me.

"Oh Castiel.. Poor little soul. How did that happen? Gabriel told me everything, he seemed mad about you!" Said Balthazar helping Castiel up. "I don't know Balths. I got taken to hell because of him, I screamed my lungs out, when he finally came down, he read me a letter, stating 'I'm not gay, I've never loved you, fuck off my life.'. I just wanted to die. I just wanted to be tortured because out of all the torture that's been given to me, that was the worst." Castiel said crying, his words almost coming out as a whisper. "Hold it there. He read you a letter that stated he hated you? Like that? Just like that? He didn't say I'm sorry? Something's wrong here." Gabriel said with a firm face. "Yes, why are you.. Umm..why is this so important to you?" Asked Castiel. "Little brother, Dean it's not behind it. Dean didn't write that letter." Said Gabriel pacing around."Gabriel, why are you saying all of this?"asked Balthazar. "Balthy! I got the same letter from Sam. It was a little different.." Said Gabriel with out realizing what he had said. "What? You and Sam were together? when did this happen?" Castiel Asked looking confused. "Yeah.. It happened when you were gone." Said Gabriel looking at Castiel, right when he was going to leave, he got an idea. " We have to do something. We have to save them." Gabriel said firmly. "Let's Do this!" Said Balthazar.

(Dean&Sam)  
"Sammy, we need to get out of here. I'm tired of this room. Tell your little boyfriend that I'm hungry." Dean was whining and Sam Didn't like that. He was frustrated with the whole idea of being the King of Hell's bitch, he didn't need his brother reminding him of that.   
They needed to get out of there, but they didn't know how.   
"Hey Dude, can you call Crowley? I need to speak with him." Said Sam. The demon rolled his eyes and told another Demon to call him. "Hello Sammy, what did you need love?" Said Crowley scaring Dean and Sam. "Hey Crow.. I was wondering if we could talk somewhere in private? I really, really need to speak to you." Sam said trying to be seductive. "Get a room. I don't want to hear all your little seductive chats. I don't want to know if you guys want to do eachother. Jesus! Get out." Said Dean with a disgusted face. " Hey! Shut up! Don't be jealous! Just because you left your little angel and don't have anybody fuck with, doesn't mean you have to cockblock me mate. Sam, let's go." Said Crowley and with that he left with Sam. When Sam was walking out the door he shot a worried look to Dean who just only winked. Sam was confused but he knew that Dean had a plan. Dean was left alone in the room. "Cas.. I know you can hear me. Please come back, I need you.. All those things I said.. They were a lie. Please baby.. I need to get out of here, and look you in the eye and tell you how much I love you and how I could melt in them. Castiel please." Dean prayed to Castiel, tears rolling down his face. He felt so lost without him, like his heart was ripped off. "Hey Dean? Whatcha doin'?" Said Meg in low voice. He quickly wiped the tears away and said he was "Ok". Dean hated Meg, he really hated her. She did this to his Angel. He was getting revenge, on his own time, of course. "Hey Meg, what's up.? I was just scratching my eyes and I scratched to hard, that's all." Dean smiled at her. He was tired, tired of her smirks, her everything. He thought. *if I convince her, maybe I'll get out of here fast. I'll just have to please her*   
"Oh.. Soo Dean.. " Meg had a tone, it sounds like she wants something.. Something that Dean could give to her. "Soo Meg.." He said in a seductive way. He was going to give her what she wanted. He's done it before, but he feels it's wrong. He felt different with Castiel, with him, it felt..right. "I need some booze and food baby.. Lets make this special." He said as he got really close to Meg, kissing her. "Right on it!" She said without hesitation. Dean thought this thing over, and over, and over. He didn't want Castiel to hear or see that. He was going mad, but he had to stay cool. The cooler he was, the faster he was going to get out of there.

Castiel heard everything he was saying, he heard the prayer. He couldn't resist, Balthazar and Gabriel had to hold him. He,crying his eyes out, knew he couldn't help him. He was helpless. Gabriel thought about going after Sam but Sam didn't pray to him. He said "I'm sorry" but that wasn't enough. He let a tear drop and quickly forces his face hard. "Gabby, did you hear Cas? You know, the "plan". Balthazar spoke interrupting his thoughts. "Um kinda.. I was thinking about something.." Gabriel looking at Balthazar with his hardest face he could manage, but Balthazar saw right through it. "You know Gabby, I can tell you're having a hard time with Sam being with Crowley. Even if you try to hide it. Let it out, please? I don't like to see you like this. You're always happy and annoying. Not this thing. You look sad and angry all the time. Please." Balthazar hugging Gabriel, while Gabriel's heart broke into pieces, he was sinking in everything Balthazar just said. He was sobbing by now, he couldn't take it anymore. He knew his heart belonged to Sam, and now it got thrown to him. Castiel couldn't see his brother like that. He decided to go without telling him the plan.

(Dean & Meg)   
"Deann!! Ahh!!! Woo.. That was..Amazing.. We should totally go for round two." Said Meg breathlessly. "Sorry princess, I'm tired.. Maybe tomorrow we can get the mambo going. But I need to see the sun. So can you maybe take me to my house.. I need my baby too. I'm human Meg! I need food & clean clothes. " said Dean while putting on his clothing. He was making sure that she was pleased. "I'm gonna go and get Sam-" Dean was interrupted. "You can't. I won't let you, the king wants to be left alone with his lover. I'll get out of here in a minute.. I need to get to work. Well, I'll see you tomorrow.. I'll take you to your house so you can shower and stuff. With supervision, of course. There'll be demons outside the house watching any activity. I'll come in the morning or the afternoon to see you. Love you baby. See you tomorrow."said Meg kissing him. He kissed back, he was happy, happy that he was going home. At least he wasn't in hell, that's all it mattered to him. "Alright baby. Get ready for round two. And when Crowley finishes with Sam, take him to me please. Bye baby." Dean waved at her and another demon touched him and he was in his house, Bobby's. He called Bobby's name and Bobby came running to him with a gun. Dean hugged him and he hugged back. He thought he had died but Dean explained everything to him and he was calmed but sad that his friend Cas was hurt. When Dean mention Cas, he was getting teary, he don't want to show it, but he was. He went to his room, got a much needed hot shower and went to bed. " Cas, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. Please give me a sign. I love you." He said while closing his eyes. In a matter of minutes Dean fell asleep, he then, was dreaming with the place that Sam and him use to go when they were younger. He was happy and Castiel came to him. "Dean, I don't have much time. I heard your prayers, I'm sorry. I'm glad you got out of that place. You need to go somewhere else. Call me when you don't have demons around and I'll put some wards so they don't have the power to touch you. Make sure you take Sam with you. Dean, I love you. Goodbye." With that Castiel left. Dean was left without a word, tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that Castiel has forgiven him. He was happy and sad. Sad because he could only see him in a dream but happy that he forgive him. Dean woke up, ready for his plan. "She's coming in the afternoon, that gives me time to hide in that bathroom with Sam and for Cas to take us. I just need a way to get out of here." Thought Dean. He took a shower and when he got out, he saw Sam sitting on his bed. He looked angry and sad. "Sammy! Oh my god, are you alright?" Dean runs to him and hugs him. "Yeah.. I'm alright. My ass is not. Neither are my feeling or my heart.. I miss him Dean. I just had sex with the most disgusting thing In the world. I hate everything. I just want him back. I want my Gabe." Sam was tearing, and Dean was shocked. "What did you say? You were dating GABRIEL?! Why didn't you tell me!? What the hell Sammy!" Dean started shouting, " Oh my god, I thought I told you. That day that I came here, I was in the other room with him, he almost ate your ass because he was with me. That day we said how we really felt and then he said he loved me. That same day Crowley tricked me. And I lost him forever." Sam sobbed out. Dean hugged him, he knew how Sam felt. He grabbed Sam and told him the plan. They went downstairs and told the demons they were going for a run and they went to a gas station a mile away, he called Castiel and he quickly appeared hugging Dean. He greeted Sam and took him away to a motel room in California. He engraved their ribs so they were free of demons for now. "Oh Cas.. I missed you so much baby. I'm so so sorry about that letter. Crowley said he would free you if I went with Meg so I did this because I loved you and I wa-" Dean was cut off by Castiel's lips crashing into his. He instantly kissed him back. Sam cleared his throat breaking the two apart. "Do you mind. I'm here you know." He sounds angry and sad. He wanted his Angel but he couldn't have him. Castiel knows how Sam feels too so he decided to call Gabriel down. "What's up Cast- what are we doing here? Oh my god! Sam!" Gabriel instantly jumped on him. They kissed in no time. They were happy. But something they didn't know..

Crowley was watching the whole thing.

They spent days together, Dean and Sam went on dates with their angels showing them how to be in a relationship. "I like it here.. Snuggled against you.. I love you Castiel and no one is going to change that."  
"Dean! It's Ellen !" Sam shouted.  
"Hello? Ellen?"

"Hello boys."

"Crowley.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this story! It means the world to me! Love you guys! It would be totally great if you have me some ideas for the next chapter. Thank you   
> -Mindy


	5. Losing You.

"Soo Cas.. What's going on with you? You've been distant.." Dean walked by Cas.   
"I've been having these dreams.. Dean they're horrible." Cas said looking into nothing.   
"What are they about?"  
"Lucifer."  
That did it for Dean. He was worried about his angel. He wondered why would he be dreaming of that and how is he dreaming? Angels don't dream.

(Sam&Gabriel)  
"Hey Gabe!"  
"How was the hunt Samish?" Gabriel said kissing his human. Before Sam could answer, Gabriel zapped Sam to some beautiful field.   
"Sam, we need to talk."  
"What's wrong Gabe?"Sam was scared at this point.   
"It's your brother. I have a bad feeling, something's wrong . And I know it. My brother is freaking out, you know, I overheard him say Lucifer!? What's that!? We popped him down there millions of years ago. I need to find out what's going on."  
Sam was shocked. He was worried that Crowley did something.   
"Gabe, what about if Crowley did something to free him? "  
"We need to find him."  
Gabriel zapped them back to the house, they went downstairs and heard a lot of giggles and strange noises and lots of 'no'and 'stop it'. They realized what was happening so they went inside the room again. This may take a while.

Cas was worried and Dean was more worried so, he decided to drink. It was the stupidest idea ever, but, he didn't think it was at the moment. He got too drunk and well, things started happening.   
"Heyyy Cass? Remember our first time? Ha! It was the best.. "  
Castiel had enough. He was worried about the dreams and Dean was drunk. Dean went in front of Cas, making Cas jump because he was thinking so hard, he didn't noticed that Dean had been talking.  
"Why do I have the feeling you're not listening to me? Look at me Castiel!"   
Oops Castiel was in trouble, he said his whole name. He's never said it when he was angry before. He didn't want his human angry, he wanted the happy, sarcastic Dean. The one who loved him.   
"I'm sorry Dean."  
"You're not sorry enough. I was pouring my heart out to you like a 15 years old girl on her period and that's what I get. I said 3 very important words. You haven't replayed yet. Come on man.   
Castiel was on a verge of tears at this point. He didn't know what to do, the pressure was too much. He couldn't take Dean telling him all this stuff, he had a lot in mind.   
"I LOVE YOU TOO, DEAN."   
With that he zapped to an abandoned lake house, the view was beautiful. He started crying, he couldn't stop it, he had too much in his mind.   
Dean stood there, realizing what he had done. He made Castiel sad. He didn't know where he went.   
"Where did Cas go?" His brother asked as Gabriel and himself walked down the stairs.  
"I don't know.. I screwed up Sammy. I pushed him too much. I'm such a bad boyfriend."   
"You're not bad , Dean. He's just worried, that's all. He probably got a lot on his mind."  
"Yeah, you're right. Let me go for a ride, I need to think. " with that, he grabbed his keys and left. Dean went to an empty field, parked the car and watched the stars. Three hours passed by and he decided that it was time to go home. He got there 2 and a half hours later. When he went inside, Gabriel was fighting a demon and Sam was in the floor, he ran to Sam but he got hit really hard on the head, that's when everything changed.

"Where am I?"

Dean woke up in a motel room. Everything seemed ok, he thought maybe Cas dropped him here. He decided to go outside but something felt different. He didn't know what it was, it just felt odd. No impala in sight, no Sam, no Gabriel, no Cas. He he decided to walk through the town, he asked a random stranger what date it was.   
"March,22,2014." It was ok, he went to the diner across the street, when he went in, he smelled pie. He instantly checked his pockets and found money, " thank god" he thought.   
" one slice of pie." He ordered, as he ordered, someone's deep voice got his attention. He looked around, he knew that voice all too well, he had found him. He instantly ran to him, Cas. Castiel was alive. He kissed him and Castiel's head shot back. He punched Dean.   
"What the hell are you doing asshole!"  
"Cas? What the hell? You're my boyfriend. Can't kiss you now?"  
"Noo.. I have a boyfriend, and your not him."

That broke Dean's heart. Castiel was looking at him like if he was a stranger. He backed away a little and hit something, it wasn't the wall. He turned around only to find Sammy and his bitch face.   
"What the hell do you think you're doing with MY boyfriend?"  
"Sammy? What The Hell is going on! You don't know who I am?"  
"No, but I know what you're going to become, a bloody pulp. Now, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND. Clear?"  
"Cristal"  
He left. He couldn't take it anymore, he was broken. He lost Cas. He was walking and he bumped into someone.   
"I'm sor-Dean?"  
"Gabriel!?!! Oh my god! Someone knows me!"   
"I'm not an angel Dean. I got cast out. But I think we are in a alternative universe. I haven't seen Sam. Have you seen him?"  
"Yes.. He's with Cas.."  
"Oh good, now we could ask-wait. As in a couple?!"  
"Yes. I almost got my sweet bacon sliced by Sam for kissing Cas. And I think I might be getting a black eye.."   
"Holy Cake. This is not good. He doesn't remember you! That means he doesn't remember me! Oh my god. What's going to happen next.."  
"I don't know Gabe.."

They walked to the motel, and Dean saw his impala. He ran to it and kissed it. "Baby I've missed you!"   
"Why are you touching her? Move away from my car you freak!"   
There is goes again. Sam was about to beat Dean like a bloody pulp, when he was going to hit him, Gabriel stepped in.   
"HELLO SAM! You probably don't know me but I know you. If you would gladly let my um boyfriend here leave, that'd be great."  
"Boyfriend? Since when are you gay? I thought lisa was your wife..? What the hell Gabriel. You're cheating on her with this tool. You're such an asshole. Lets go babe"   
Sam left in the impala with Cas who just glared at Dean the whole time. Gabriel couldn't believe it. He had a wife? Was it Dean's ex girlfriend lisa?! Oh gosh. This was worst than he thought.   
"Lisa? As in my ex? What the hell?!? Is this even possible? Who did this to us!?"   
"I don't know but I'm going to find him, or her, and KILLLLLL, them. Mark my words."

That night when Sam went home with Cas they took a shower and watched a movie. Later on they fell asleep, and that's when Castiel started to have a strange dream. He dreamed that He was with Dean, watching T.V cuddling in a couch. Sam was with Gabriel.. Holding hands. Everything was strange and he couldn't figure it out. Dean was saying something that Cas wasn't paying attention to until he said three words. "I love you". Cas was shocked, he wanted to get out of there. He started running away and got hit by a car. He woke up sweating, screaming and crying. Sam tried to calm him down but there was no use. Sam carried him to the tub and turned on the cold water. He finally calmed down.   
"What's wrong Cas?"

"I dreamed with that boy, Again"

Dean and Gabriel went to the motel and Gabriel instantly fell asleep. Dean coldnt sleep, thinking that the love of his life is with another man, that other man being his younger brother, who doesn't remember him. He was so angry, confused, and tired. He didn't know what else to do, so he decided to call Balthazar. He prayed to him and in five minutes, Balthazar was there, with a drink in his hand.   
"What do you want?"  
"Balthazar, what the hell?"  
"What do you want. I have places to be, Dean. I'm not Castiel. Who by the way I haven't seen. Where is he?"  
"That's the problem! He's not with me. He's with Sam. This is a nightmare. I want Cas, now. We have to get him! Make him remember! I need my angel back."


	6. Just A Dream?

"What do you mean he's with sam!?" Balthazar sounded shocked. this was not good for them.

"Balthazar, did you do this?"

"Dean, why would I do this? where's Castiel?"

"I told you, he's with his boyfriend, Sam." Dean was trying not to look so broken about it but everyone saw right through.

"Let's go"with that, they appeared In a room, Sam and Castiel's room.

"Castiel! Wake up you meathead."

Gabriel just bursts out with out caution. Castiel jumped and Sam got up to his defense.

"It's the guy Sam!, and that other guy! I've dreamed about him too!"

"Cas, calm down babe. They're not going to hurt you."

"Hey Sam, it's Balthazar here. I'm an angel, I need you to step away for a second. See, your little 'Boyfriend' here it's not your boyfriend. I'll explain later... Dean? Dean! Look out!" There was demons all over the apartment.

Castiel got killed and Sam did too. Dean got kidnaped by Crowley, who was happy to see Him. "Hello, Dean. It's so great to see you. What's going on? Your little 'boyfriend' is dead? Awww my heart is breaking.." Sarcasm sliding down his tongue like venom. "Well, i guess this is goodbye for now. boys!"

Crowley disappeared, leaving Meg with him and two other demons.

"Dean, why did you leave me!? Don't you love me!?"

"I will never love you, I love Cas."

"That's it you little pile of nothing! You're going to pay!"

"Bring it on, Bitch." Meg hit him on the head hard enough to knock him out.

Dean woke up in Bobby's living room, there was a mess, he was laying down and he

saw Sam getting a beer, he opened his eye and took a breath. That's when Castiel

appeared in front of him breathing hard with bloodshot eyes. "Oh my god! He's awake! Dean! Are you alright?"

Castiel said grabbing his face. Dean felt like melting. He couldn't speak, he saw how broken the angel looked, he instead of talking, decided to kiss him.

"Does that answer your question?"

Dean winked at Cas and looked at Sam, who had half-smile on his face. Dean sensed that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"We can't find Gabe.."

He could tell that Sam was devastated. Dean stood up and gave him a hug.

"We're going to find him."

Castiel and Dean spent one week trying to figure out what to do, but nothing came to mind. Dean told them what happened, but still nothing. Until one day, Balthazar showed up.

"Hey guys.. It's Gabe. Crowley has him, he said if we don't give Dean back, he's going to kill him."

"Wait, what? Me? Why me? I have nothing to do with hell."

"Dean, he said something about a promise? I don't know but it had to do with you."

What was he saying? Thought Dean. Something is seriously wrong here. Dean was in deep thought, when Castiel grabbed him.

"Dean, we need to find out who made this promise. I'll come when I find out who it was."

"No! You're not leaving me again Castiel! I'm going with."

"Dean, it's too dang-" Castiel got cut off, "I'm not asking for your permission. Cas I need you to be by my side."

"I'm always by your side. No matter what." Said Castiel grabbing Deans face once again. Kissing his lip, and leaving.

Dean just closed his eyes, knowing how stubborn the angel is.

"Don't worry Sam, we're going to find him." He gave him a small smirk and and fell asleep on the couch.

\---

Castiel went to heaven to see if there was someone there that can help. There was no sign of anyone.. "Castiel, funny to see you here". Uriel. This cannot be good. "Well, I came looking for Gabriel. You don't happen to know his location, right?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I do. But of course I'm not going to tell you, unless, you give me Dean."

This was weird. "You're the one who made the promise! You traitor! Working with demons!! What's wrong with you Uriel."

"You and your brother are both faggots. You don't belong here. You're an abomination. I rather work with a Meaningless demon than be like you. By the way, I never got to finish my conversation with Dean. You want me to head back there and finish it?"

"No. Leave him out of this Uriel!"

"Aww, look at him. Protecting something so flawed. What do you see in him? He's full of hatred for himself. He has an empty soul Castiel. There's nothing left but flesh and blood. Which by the way shod be gone soon judging the state he's in, drinking his piss when he can't afford a drink. All be because of you."

"I'll stay here, if you leave him out of this. Take Gabriel back to earth. To Sam."

"If I bring Gabriel, he has to fall."

"Cast him down to Sam."

"Oh boy, what you do for that soulless thing."

"That's what I do for the ones I love, but you wouldn't know that because you have no love Uriel."

"Shut up and get out"

Castiel left the office. Tears running down his face. He knows he's never going to see him again. But he would do anything in his power to keep him safe.

\---

Four weeks passed and still no sign of Castiel. The second week, Samandriel came and told them they lost track of Castiel and that Balthazar died. They were loosing hope.

"What are we gonna do Dean? I mean, we need Cas. It's been four weeks since he last came." Sam spoke as he was pacing around the room. Dean was sitting on the couch. Beer at hand, bloodshot eyes, filthy, with bag under his eyes.. He was a mess. He prayed for hours. Screamed until he was hoarse for a week. He only gets 2 hours of sleep if he's really tired, and his liver was probably gone by now. He drank every single day. His hair was long and he had a beard. Sam looked at his brother, he felt really bad, Castiel promised him that he was going to come back soon and he was going to be safe. He has never been gone this long. Two months passed and still no sign of Castiel or Gabriel. Sam gave all hope on finding him ever again. Until one day he heard a loud noise coming from the front yard. He ran out to see what was going on and he saw Gabriel in the middle of a hole. His wings covering him. His heart about to explode. He ran to him and grabbed him and ran inside to put him on the couch. "Dean! He's alive!!"

Dean shot to the living room, hoping Castiel was the one he was talking about, but only to see Gabriel. Tears welding up his eyes, he went slowly to Sam who had tears of joy. "Gabe! Baby wake up."Sam said slightly slapping Gabriel on the cheek. Gabriel woke up and looked at Sam. His eyes widen and he kissed him.

"SAMISH!!!! I missed you my love!"

They were so happy. Dean was looking at them but he didn't noticed that he was tearing up. He didn't know that he was sobbing until Gabriel hugged him. "Shh, S'ok Dean. Woah dude.. You reek. You need a shower." Dean smiled a little and went up the stairs to his room. He went straight to the bathroom, he took off his clothes and got in. He shaved and got rid of the smell. He stepped out and cut his hair how he wanted it. Washed his mouth and took a look in the mirror. He was still looking horrible but less hair on his head and face and less smelly. He couldn't stand the site of himself. He hated himself for letting Castiel go by himself. He turned off the light and hops to bed. When he closed his eyes, he heard a flapping sound. He knew that sound all too well. He turned around and saw his angel. He blinked and he was gone. A note in the floor. The letter read..

"Dear Dean,

I'm sorry for leaving you like this, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just want your safety. I really hope you can forgive me, it's too complicated to explain.. I'm not coming back, and I won't answer to your prayers. They've changed my duties. I broke a lot of rules coming to your room and giving you this note but I needed you to know that I love you and all I want for you is to be happy. I really do hope that we can meet again. I guarantee that you're always going to be safe. I found Gabriel, he's no longer an angel so I can't contact him neither. I hope everything goes well in your lives and hope you'll find a way to deal with this, like you always manage to do.

I love you.

-Cas"

Dean had tear stemming down his face. He couldn't believe that he was gone. He started screaming. He couldn't anymore. He got his gun, pulled the trigger without hesitation, making him die in an instant.

Dean woke up breathing heavy. What a horrible nightmare.

"Cas.."

"Dean? What's wrong?" Cas said as he looked at Dean.

"I had a really bad nightmare. That's all." Cas kissed him to make him feel better, it always did.

"Oh ok, it's alright. I'm here now. And I think I know who made the promise."

"Really? Who?"

"Uriel."


	7. Shall We?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:SMUT.

"What?" Dean couldn't believe his ears.   
"Yes, Dean.. Uriel."  
"Cas, I dreamed this! That horrible nightmare, it was this. I can't deal Cas." Dean was scared that the dream was becoming real and that he'll lose his angel.  
"Dean, I'm here. This is real." Said Castiel caressing Dean's face.  
"I want you to be careful Castiel."  
Dean was worried, he thought that if he didn't held him strong enough, he was going to leave forever.   
"I feel like it's going to happen for real Cas, I don't want to lose you. I saw myself without you and I couldn't stand myself."  
Cas smiled at him, "Lets just enjoy the night, shall we?"  
"Oh?" Said Dean with a smirk.  
Castiel smirked as well. Dean kissed him softly while getting on top of him, Dean deepened the kiss and Cas slightly pulling his hair, earning a moan from Dean. That made Castiel very hot. Dean went to his neck and nibbled for a bit. Castiel moaned and Dean smirked. Cas grabbed Deans ass and he felt Dean bite his neck. Dean starts to undress Cas, and Dean decides to stop. "I'm going to check if anyone's here."  
Cas got an idea, he remembered the first time, Dean was rough. He smiled to himself. He followed Dean upstairs. When Dean stopped checking he got thrown against the wall. Castiel unbuttoned everything, he took of his clothes. He wanted Dean. "It's your turn now."  
Dean was confused.. "For what."  
"To be my personal sex slave.. Yeah, I learned that from the mail man."  
Dean raised an eyebrow and chuckled.   
Cas started biting Dean's neck and he moaned, Cas stripped and pulled his hips into Deans. He rubbed their hips together earning moans from both of them. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas' waist, and slowing put two fingers on his bottom. He pumped while looking at Dean's pleasured face. "Mm Cas. Do me baby." Cas smiled and kissed him while slowly putting it in. Dean growled and threw his head back, grabbing Castiel's hair. Cas, turned on by his actions, quickened his pace making Dean go wild. Moans where heard throughout the house, "faster Cas! Harder baby!" Screamed Dean. Castiel's eyes turned blue and his hips were moving faster than human, thrusting the whole thing into Dean, making him scream his name. "Cas! Cas!" Castiel going faster and harder into Dean. Then Castiel put a hand in Dean's member, and held him with one hand because he was that strong. Cas started stroking Dean and Dean went insane. Dean bit into Cas' shoulder and scratched his back, making him bleed a little. "Ahh!! CASSTIELL!" Dean screamed and they both came at the same time. Dean kissed and hugged him. Cas put him in bed and laid down next to him. "Cas, I've never had such wild sex in my life. Look at you man, you're bleeding, I can't feel my ass and my legs are jelly. That's was the best I've ever had. I love you Cas."  
Cas smiled and kissed Dean softly,  
" I love you too baby" .  
Dean fell asleep and Cas got up and took a well deserved shower, being all sweaty from the previous event. He got cleaned and mopped the place up. He carefully put Dean in the sofa, and went upstairs to clean the bed. He came downstairs to Dean, he grabbed him and put him in the tub, full of water. He got bubble soap and put in in there. "Cas? What are you doing!?"  
"Bathing you. You said you couldn't feel your ass and your legs were jelly, so I decided to put you into a bath. "  
Dean smiled, he needed this all his life. He felt like nothing could separate them. He felt safe.  
Cas kissed him and grabbed the sponge. He started cleaning Dean until he reached his parts. "You know, you're the only one who makes me hot and bothered when you only look at me?"  
Cas laughed and looked at Deans hot mess. He started playing with it and jerking it until Dean was about to break, he put in in his mouth,sucking it and swallowing it all. Cas continued washing Dean. He finished and got dressed. "Cas, today is my third favorite day of my life."  
"IsThat so? What's your first, and second?"  
"The day I met you, and our first time."  
He smiled and kissed his angel.   
"Well, well, well. Two faggots one jar."  
"Uriel" said Dean.   
"Yes, Dean boy. It's me. Castiel didn't bring you to me, so I came to get you."  
"Over my dead body!" Castiel screamed, standing in front of Dean,protecting him from Uriel.  
"Castiel, like I've said before, you're no match for me." Said Uriel, grinning.   
"Maybe two can help. I've got you by the short and curlys Uriel!"  
"Gabriel! Stay away from this!"  
"Not a chance, forgive me brother, but Castiel is much more important than you are. "  
Sam helped Dean, Cas and Gabriel went up to Uriel and attacked him. Sam tried getting Dean out of the room but Uriel got Gabriel. He fell down, and Cas had fear in his eyes. "You're next Castiel!"  
When he went to stab him, Dean jumped and catches the sword. His angel was going to die, he couldn't do a damn thing so he did it. "Looks who's next now! You son of a bitch!!!"  
Dean screamed and killed Uriel. He stabbed him loads of times, Sam had to take him because he was out of control. Sam soon realized that Gabriel wasn't moving. "Gabe, Gabe. Baby, wake up." He opened one eye, tried to get up but he was violently hurt. "Ow! Fuck!" Gabriel screamed. Castiel jumps to his side and puts two fingers in his forehead and heals him. Sam hugged Cas for saving his boyfriend.   
He goes next to Dean who just looks at him.   
"I'm so proud of you."  
"Thank you ,Dean."  
They all went to bed to watch movies until they fell asleep.   
Next morning.  
Sam was in bed, he woke up a rubbed his eye. "Gabe?"..  
"Gabee?"  
He looked to his side and saw blood.  
"GABRIEL!"  
...  
Dean and Cas both heard Sam screams. They both ran to his room and found Sam clutching the sheets.   
He was going insane.   
"The promise! Crowley took him! That son of a bitch!"  
"Well, not exactly a bitch.. She was more of an escort."  
"Crowley! You son of a bitch! Give him back to me!"  
"Nonono moose, you need to calm down."  
"Why are you doing this to me?"  
"Because I want you to be happy. And this angel is screwing you apart! Baby, I want the best for you! And what is best for you? Me! I want you back. "  
"What the hell are you talking about Crowley? I never wanted you."  
Crowley was angry. He wanted Sam. There was a reason on why.  
He was the chosen one to become king.   
"This is like watching soap opera."  
"Dean." Said Sam in a tone.   
"Crowley, give him to me now."   
"No can do moose."  
"Why not. He's my partner."  
"Was, the term is was."  
"What did you do to him!"  
"Nothing.. Babe, you belong with me, in hell. Where you fit just right."  
"I don't want you here! GET OUT!  
Crowley left with a smirk, he knew he was going to get him back. Somehow.  
"Wow, that was intense.."said Dean. Sam just sat there, not doing anything about it, he felt helpless against Crowley. What he did to him that day.. He took his soul, his body and his mind. He was scared of him. Sam started to hold Gabriel's pillow, and just rock back and forward with it. Murmuring the words "it's ok" "I've got this".   
Crowley messed with Sam, Dean's much loved little brother. He was done for.   
"I'm going to make this ok for you Sammy. Trust me."


	8. Lost it Again.

"What are you going to do?! Don't be stupid Dean!

Cas was holding him. He was summoning Crowley. He was angry at Crowley for taking advantage of Sam. Sam was sleeping, Courtesy of Castiel. Which was good for Dean.

"Dean Winchester! Stop it!"

Castiel trying to push Dean.

"What are you? My mother!? Move!"

"Dean I said no!"

"Who the hell are you? No one! So fuck off! I need to make my brother better!"

"No one.."

"Castiel, go away! You're making me fuck up! Go away!!"

Before Dean realized what he said,

Castiel was on top of the Empire State Building.

"Balthazar.. I need you."

"What's up Castiel? You look down bro.."

"I'm having relationship problems. He said I was no one.."

"Cas.. He probably didn't mean it."

"I'm tired of his insults.. if you love someone.. doesn't that mean you have to treat them with respect?"

"Well Cas, not all relationships are the same."

"I hear him right now..insulting me."

 

\-----------

 

"Castiel! Answer me you sonovabitch! Come back here you ass."

When Castiel heard that, he got angry. Why? He doesn't know. But he was furious. He decided to go to Dean..

"Castielll-hey.."

Before he could say another word, Dean was against the wall. But it was in a whole different way this time.

Castiel was looking at him, in his eyes Dean saw fire.

"I went to hell for you! And this is what you give to me? You treating me like I'm shit? Fuck you Dean."

And he left. Castiel left Dean, he felt that Dean wasn't reciprocating what he felt for him, so he left.

Dean was sure that Castiel was coming back.

"Are you serious?"

"Sonovabitch! You scared me!"

"Well, it's always my pleasure to scare people."

"Shut your dickhole. We need to talk about Sam. Why do you want Sammy so much? Huh? Is there a catch to all of this?"

Dean was getting angry with Crowley's smirk, he wished he could just slap it off.

"Well Dean, Moose is special to me."

"How come? Why can you just leave him alone."

"He is destined to rule Hell, with me by his side. Happy?"

Dean felt like he couldn't breathe. His little brother ruling such a horrible place, with a horrible person such as Crowley.

"You're lying."

"I've never lied to you. I will very much appreciate if you DO NOT CALL ME A BLOODY LIER!.. Now I've made some things happen. You'll find out more. I'm surprised that your little angel isn't here. Which by the way, makes it easier to talk to you. You make it like you want to impress him when he's around. It's disgusting. Oh and by the way, I'm asking you nicely to give Sam back to me."

Dean was a shade of pink when Crowley told him that he tried to impress Cas, but then he turned red because he was so angry, he couldn't manage.

"Nicely? And you're going to take him how? Oh, that's right, you won't. Why? Because I won't let you."

"Did you suddenly forget I'm the king of Hell?"

Crowley grabbed Dean by the collar and started to choke him.

" Dean, I can do what ever I want. I'm not your feathery angel! Whom you seem to take care of as if he was your pet!"

Dean just thought of Cas.

"Castiel please..." That coming out as a whisper. Castiel felt Dean was in danger. He didn't want to help him because he was angry, but he loved him unconditionally. Castiel got to Bobby's house in lest than five seconds, saw that Crowley had Dean by the collar and automatically attacked him. Castiel thought intimidation would work just fine, so he got his big wings out and his eyes turned blue. There was thunder outside.

 

"Leave him alone,Crowley."

 

Castiel said in his deepest voice.

Crowley took a look at the thing that was in front of him. He was scary. He dropped Dean and backed away.

"This isn't over."

He left. Castiel put his wings away and calmed down.

"Cas.. Thank you man I -"

"Don't say 'no one' did anything for you."

With that said, he left. Dean just stood there, mouth opened. 'He's really angry.. 'Dean thought. "God, it's so hard keeping up.. " he just spoke to himself. He lost it again. He didn't want to wake Sam up, so he called Bobby asking if he was going to be home soon. Bobby said he was five minutes away so he decided to grab cash and his keys. He was getting it all out tonight. 

 

Dean was in his Impala, driving aimlessly. He found a bar, parked the car and got out. He went inside the bar, sat down and looked ahead. He saw a lot of liquor. This was going to be a long night.

 

\-------

 

Castiel was sad, he started crying. Dean was making him feel. He just doesn't know what he's feeling right now. He was a mixture of anger, sadness, disappointment and frustration. He wanted Dean to love him like he loved him. He was sitting across the lake, frustrated. He asked himself, how could he love someone that much.

 

\------

 

Dean was wasted by now, he drank way too much and he could barely see. The hot waitress gave him too much to drink, he complemented her and he told her that he's going to pick her up after the shift. They went to her apartment. They started kissing, undressing, just becoming one.

"Oh Dean"

She started to moan but nothing was happening downstairs.

He played with her a little bit and managed a poor lift, he put the condom in and started the journey.

"Oh Deann"

"Castiel!"

Then,it all stopped.

"Castiel? Who the hell is Castiel? A man? Are you gay?"

 

Dean just bolted out of the bed and went out the door. He got to the impala and sat down in silence. He was really in love with Castiel. He started crying in frustration. Dean picked up the phone and called Bobby.

"Hey, you home?"

"No, I'm on my way. Is Sammy ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine boy. Still asleep, you should probably wake him up."

"I'm close, I'll do it."

"Alright"

And Bobby hanged up. He went straight home.

When he got home, he didn't want to meet Bobby's eyes.

"Where have you been?"

"Bar."

He just looked at him and walked away. Dean was sure Castiel was coming to him soon, or that's what he hoped. He soon went to his brothers side.

"Sam..Sammy.. Wake up buddy."

"JuuumnngggsAsweon"

"What? English Sammy. "

Sam was trying to wake up but failed every time.

"Wake up bitch!"

With that he softly smacked Sam across the head. Sam finally woke up and gave Bean the 'Bitch face'.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing Sammy. Is nice to have you back sleeping beauty."

"Haa. Berry punny Dean." Said Sam still on his 'Bitch face'.

"Where's Bobby?"

"Downstairs"

"Ohh ok I'm starving."

Dean smiled at Sam and made him diner.

 

Sam was sitting in the living room, eating his diner, Dean took the opportunity to go to his room and do the thing he wanted most. Call his Angel.

"Cas.. Please answer me. I'm sorry, you know I need to find Gabriel.."

He was there for a hour. No answer, He ended up falling asleep. Dean dreamed that night. 

 

-Dream-

 

Balthazar came to him.

"Dean, sorry Is not enough. He's very upset with you. He's still an idiot because he loves you, but you know.. That's Castiel. He's gonna help you find Gabriel but you need to redeem yourself. He feels like you don't love him as much as he loves you."

"But I love him Balthazar."

"Well, he feels like it's not enough."

"I just want him back.."

Balthazar just smiled and turned around. Dean looked to the ground and he was suddenly falling. 

 

Dean woke up screaming, holding his heart.

"Fuck alcohol"

He went downstairs and found Bobby.

"Where's Castiel?"

"I don't know.."

"Isn't he your Boyfriend? Aren't you supposed to know where he is?"

"Yeah I know that much. He left. Came back, said 'Fuck you Dean' and left again."

"Oh.. What did you do boy?"

"I got out of hand."

"Idjit..well, I found something. A way to find Gabriel. I don't think that Sam's aware of the situation yet so you might wanna keep quiet."

On that, Sam came in the room.

"What's up guys? Going on a hunt?"

"No Sammy, we're free."

"Ohh alright, and can someone please tell me who's Gabriel?"

 

Oh crap. He doesn't know who Gabriel is..

"So you don't know Castiel?"

"No Bobby, I don't. Hey Dean, are you going to the bar to hang out with that girl?"

He winked at his brother. Dean was uncomfortable with the whole thing. He knew he was gay, and he hasn't said anything to Sam about a girl since Cas came to his life.

"Uh Sam? I'm.. I'm Gay...?"

"What? When?"

"Not gonna talk about that."

 

Bobby found something that might help the get to Hell. In the mean time, Dean told Sam about Cas.

"He's my wonderful boyfriend. Sammy, I'm in love. And you know I've never been the type to express that but it needed to be done."

"Why isn't he here?"

"We had a fight..and I haven't been the best boyfriend soo.. Yeah he got tired of my attitude."

"Oh and who's Gabriel again?"

Dean smiled and showed Sam a picture of him. Sam was breathless.

"Wow, this is The Archangel Gabriel. He looks.. Cool. "

Then the other picture came. The two of them kissing.

"Why am I kissing him!? Was he.."

"Yes.."

"Oh my god."

 

Dean laughed and called Bobby to see if he was finished. Dean got the information and started the spell. In a minute or two, they were in Hell.

"Well, hello boys. Fancy meeting you here."

"Look asshat, we're here to get Gabriel home. "

"Gabriel? I don't have Gabriel. Why would I have a Archangel here? Specially Gabriel. That bloody thing is annoying."

"So, you're telling me you don't have him."

"Yes, that's what I said"

"How come I don't believe you?"

"How many bloody times do I have to tell you, I'M NOT A BLOODY LIER. I may or may not have his location.. But I can not tell you. I'll tell you who has him.."

"Who has him. You tell me now Crowley or I swear to god.."

"No need to be so forward Dean. I don't like you, I like moosy over there.. Well Raphael has him. He said that he betrayed everyone by being an abomination. I had Gabriel, and I gave him up. That's what happened."

"You sonovabitch!"

Dean tried to hurt Crowley but Sam held him.

"Dean, he's not worth your time. Lets go find Gabriel."

With that Sam asked Crowley if he could get them to the house. He said he would do as he pleased. Why was Crowley being extra nice? Because he wants Sam. Once the got to the house, Dean said that he was going to shower. When he went up the stairs, he saw Castiel sitting on his bed.

"Cas?"

"Hello,Dean."

"I missed you baby.."

"I've missed you too.."

"I'm so sorry, don't ever think that I don't love you. I love you Castiel. I want to be with you and no one else. You gotta know this! I sound like a 13 year old girl on her period! I know I was a dickbag. I know it, trust me. But you're everything to me Castiel. And I don't ever one to loose you. I thought you were gone for real this time."

Dean grabbed Cas by the shoulders and held him. He separated himself enough to see Cas face. 

 

"I love you, never forget that."

 

And he kissed him. He laid them down on the bed, held him tighter. 

 

"I love you too, Dean Winchester. More than you think."

 

Dean fell asleep in Castiel's arms, He felt safe. 

 

\---

 

Gabriel is trapped in Heaven.

"Sam! Help me! Samm!"

Sam could hear him. He woke up startle.

 

"Gabriel."


	9. Enjoy The Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:SMUT

Sam got up from the bed, and got out of his room. He needed to find Gabriel. He didn't know why, he just felt the need. He got to Dean's room, he opened the door and saw Cas playing with Dean's hair.

He looked at him, and Cas noticed. Instantly, he got out of bed and went towards Sam.

"Sam? What's wrong?"

"Castiel right?"

"Yes..you don't remember me?"

"No, are you an Angel?"

"Yes. So I suppose you don't know who Gabriel is."

"No, but i feel the urge to save him. i just want to save him, i keep dreaming of him, telling me to help him."

"Where do you see him??"

Castiel was worried.

"Cas, Crowley told us who has him. Someone named Raphael.. maybe you know him?"

Rapahel. One of Castiel's superiors. This one's going to be big. Cas didn't want to put Dean in danger, if he tells Dean about Raphael, who he really is, hes going to want to find out.

"Hey Cas?"

"Just a second, Dean"

"Hurry up..it's cold here.."

Castiel smiled because he was indeed adorable.

"He's in Heaven. Well, I'll be in touch with Balthazar to see what he can do for me, let me just fix things here.. We'll get him back Sam, I promise."

"Thanks Cas."

Sam closed the door, and Cas went straight to bed with his boyfriend.

"What was that about?"

"What do you mean Dean?"

"You, fixing things.. You're afraid of Raphael aren't you? I can see it. But it's alright, I've got your back. And what did you mean.. You have nothing to fix. I was the one treating you like you're my pet. You are my bitch, but I'm also your bitch. I just wanted Sammy to as happy as I am with you."

Dean snuggled even more and looked at Cas in the eye.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Dean quickly fell asleep in Castiel's arms again.

When Dean woke up, snuggled against Cas.

"Good morning, Dean."  
"Mornin' babe. I thought you were gonna leave."  
"I was waiting for you to wake up."

Dean smiled at Cas, and then kissed him. The kiss was getting heated..  
'tock tock tock'   
Sam was knocking the door.

"Damn it Sammy."

Dean got up and walked towards the door.   
"What."  
"Wrong time?"  
"Very."  
Sam looked past the door, he saw Cas with bed hair and his trench coat in the floor.  
"Sorry dude."  
"It's fine. Let me wash up and we get downstairs to get Gabriel back home."  
"Alright"

Dean closed the door, when he looked at Cas all dressed up.   
"What happened?"  
"I need to go find out what's going on while you wash up, I'll be back soon."  
"Hurry back. C'mer gimmie a kissh"

Cas walked up to Dean and gave him a well deserved kiss. When he was done, he looked at Dean who looked like he was hypnotized.   
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
And then, Cas left. Dean touched his lips, he couldn't take how good he kissed, how he tasted, how bold and sweet he was. Those eyes did something to him, something no other human or thing can do to him.  
He was already late, he got to the shower, washed himself, got out, shaved and dressed himself.   
He went downstairs in record time.. Or that's what he thought.  
"Took you long enough. I though you were never coming down."  
"What? I came down fast enough!"  
"Right.. I totally didn't hear you, by the way."  
"What? You were eavesdropping ?"  
"Maybe a little..."  
"Bitch."  
"Jerk."  
Dean gave Sam the 'bitch face' and walked towards the kitchen to grab a beer.   
Just in time, he heard wings flapping. That only meant that Castiel was back. Dean turned around and saw him, he was smiling.   
"Hello Dean."  
"Hey Cas, got somthin'?"  
"Yes, Balthazar told me that they're keeping him because they want to brainwash him. They don't want him to be with Sam."  
Dean felt so bad for Sam, at least he didn't remember the Crowley part, thanks to Cas.

"Let's go get him back Cas. It's a good day to kill a bitch."  
Castiel agreed, Dean went to his side and went to a place.   
"Is this Heaven?"  
"No, but I can call him down."  
Cas Summons Raphael and he comes down, with Balthazar.  
"Hello Castiel. Do you need something?"  
"Why are you brainwashing the angels?"  
"Something is coming Castiel. I'm recruiting."  
"Bull."  
Castiel looked at Balthazar with confusion. Balthazar looked at Raphael with the same face. Raphael was talking to Castiel but Castiel wasn't saying a word.   
"The brother is coming. He's coming. Well, I'm running late for something, we have to talk, alone. Goodbye"  
He left.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy? It's like I wasn't there! Asshole."

When Castiel was going to answer Dean, Balthazar came back.

"I don't know what the bloody hell he's talking about! I'm going to find Gabriel and tell him! I swear Castiel. I didn't know."

"Yes, we need to find him. We'll go together.Let me get him home, and I'll go with you."

"Cas, remember what happened last time. Please don't leave."

"I'm coming back."

With that he kissed Dean, transported him to the house and left again with out a word.  
"Dean! Did you get something?"  
"The dick angels are building an army, Cas and Balthazar are coming back with Gabriel, if they can. I just hope he's ok."  
Dean worries that Cas won't come back, just like in his dream.

-Heaven-

"Balthazar, go check the halls and I'll check the cells."  
"On it."

They went their separate ways and Cas ended up finding Gabriel.   
"Cassie!"  
"Shh moron. I'm gonna get you out."  
"You need a key, moron."

They were whispering when Anna came in the cell.   
"Castiel, surprising to see you here."  
"Anna, what are you doing here?"  
"Watching him."  
"Well, I need to take him."  
"No, I won't let you. I know what you're doing on earth, and I don't want Gabriel to turn out just like you."

When Cas got angry enough to stab her, Balthazar had already taken the keys and was in the process of stabbing her. She screamed and died.  
They open the gate to Gabriel's cell and let him loose.

"We need to get out of here boys. Raphie is keeping an eye on me."

They left heaven. Before they went to the Winchester house, they made sure the have proofed the house well.   
The entered the house and the first thing that Gabriel saw was Sam. He ran to him and kissed him. Sam remembered what happened and how he felt for him. He eventually kissed back and they were wolf whistling them.   
"Samish! I thought I was never going to see you again."  
"I thought that too. Thanks to Cas, I didn't suffer that much."  
"Sammy, I missed you so much."  
"I missed you too Gabe."  
They kissed one more time and sat down to talk and cuddle.   
"Well guys, I need to run. See you guys later. I've got a hot date."  
He grabbed Cas by the hand and walked out the door.   
"Dean, where are we going?"  
"Shh, it's a surprise! It's my favorite place in the world. I go there to relax. You're gonna like it."  
Cas kissed him and got in the car. They went to the place that Dean liked the most, it was in the middle of nowhere, Sam and Dean used to go there all the time and just watched the stars.   
" I'm happy, I'm in my favorite place in the whole wide world and I'm with my favorite person. It's been a good day."  
Cas smiled and took Dean's hand.   
"Let's enjoy the night."  
They were laid on top of the hood, just the two of them, watching the stars.

-WARNING- Sabriel Smut-

After Dean left, Bobby felt the need to leave Sam and Gabriel alone. He says he was going to a bar. Sam a Gabriel thought it was weird but they didn't mind a little privacy.   
"Well, I'm going to take a shower."  
"Ok, I'll be waiting for you Samish."  
Sam went upstairs to his room, with Gabriel following. Sam went straight to the bathroom, closed the door but not all the way. Gabriel could see Sam getting undressed but he didn't dare look for long. Sam knew he was being watched so he put on a little show. Sam smiled while he took off his pants slowly. He ran a hand through his hair and started to put down his boxers as slow as anyone could get. When he finally took them off, Sam looked up and he smirked when he saw Gabriel almost as red as a tomato. Sam winked at him and then got in the shower.   
Gabriel couldn't resist, he was such a tease. Gabriel got naked in lest than a second and went slowly to the shower. Sam was washing himself when he felt a hand slide down his back.

"I couldn't resist myself."

Sam smirked and started to apply soap on both of them. The touched each others bodies for a while. Sam turned the shower off and went out. Gabriel pinned him on the wall.

"You're not getting away with these teasing."

Sam laughed and Gabriel kissed him. They deepened the kiss and stumbled to the bed. They threw themselves in the bed, still kissing. Sam was on top, he started to rub his hips against Gabriel, making him moan in pleasure.   
"Oh Sam."  
Sam started getting rougher, and Gabriel started to moan louder.   
"Oh yes Sam! Ahh fuck!"  
Sam started to kiss Gabriel, he slowed down a bit. Caressed his face looking into the honey orbs in front of him.   
Once Gabriel's was harder than a rock, he made him sit.   
"I want to feel good."  
He slowly sat on Gabriel's, flinching with every move until it was all in. That's when the roughness began. Sam was hoping up and down with Gabriel's hard one inside if him. They both started moaning. Gabriel kissed him while humping.   
"Oh Gabe! I'm gonna ah-oh fuck!"  
They both did at the same time, They laid down in the bed.   
"I love you Gabriel.  
" I love you too Samish."

They were enjoying the night, they didn't know what was coming next. And it's gonna be big.


	10. Happy?

After their date, Dean and Cas went to Bobby's. They entered the house and saw Bobby in his usual spot.   
"Where's Sam?"  
Bobby looked at Dean and then at the stairs. Dean nods his head, knowing he meant Sam was upstairs. Cas follows Dean upstairs into Sam's room, only to reveal a naked Gabriel and Sam's sex hair in all it's glory.   
"DEAN! Get out!"  
Castiel laughed, the brothers faces were priceless. Dean closed his eyes and rubbed his face roughly.   
"What the actual HELL?"  
Castiel shrugged, not being able to explain. The boys decided to go downstairs, when Bobby saw Dean's face, he laughed harder then he has laughed in years. Dean of course offered a Bitch face. 

Gabriel and Sam came down a little after, fully clothes.   
"Hey guys!"  
They all looked at Gabriel who had a grin in his face. He acted like nothing ever happen, whereas Dean just looked at him in shock, sure he had sex with Castiel before but he's never walked in his brothers after-sex scene.   
"Gabe, it's awkward. They walked in on us naked. So just.. Don't say anything..."  
Sam said not looking at anyone in the room, and trying not to notice the blush in his cheeks.   
"Ladies, I've got a case. It's a Djinn. "  
Dean looked up and rapidly answer Bobby.  
"Oh cool, let's roll. Cas, you comin'?"  
"Yes. I will mee-"  
"Nope, you're riding with Sam and I. I don't know if Gabriel wants to join but you're going with me."  
Dean's overprotective instincts kicked in and both, Sam and Gabriel were snickering in the corner. Castiel just nods.   
"Well, Dean-o, I was actually going out with Balthazar. I'll catch up with you guys later."  
"Gabe, be careful."  
"Yeah Samwhitch, just pray and I will come to you. I love you Sam. " Gabriel kissed Sam an disappeared.   
"I love you too Gabey." He said trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks.   
Now it was Cas & Dean snickering in the corner along with Bobby.   
"Screw you guys. Let's go."

 

The pair laughed a little louder this time at Sam's bitch face and said their goodbyes to Bobby. Sam was standing by the Impala when the pair arrived.  
He glared at his brother, and got in the front seat, leaving a pouting Castiel in the back seat. They head down to Illinois. The boys went to a motel near the diner they decided to go on the way there. Dean checked in for two queens. The guy looked back and saw Sam looking at Dean and Cas closely behind. He raised and eyebrow but gave the keys to Dean anyways. Dean smiled at him and went towards the rooms. He and Castiel shared a bed so no need for the extra $30. They head down to the diner, they sat down in the booth and a waitress came and took their orders. Sam order salad, Cas didn't have anything and Dean orders himself a double bacon chesse burger. They ate, and Dean said he was going to the restroom to 'Do his business' . He entered the restroom and saw a man covered in tattoos, he looked at the blue glowing eyes in front of him. He went to reach for his gun but it's too late.

\--

Dean woke up in a black and white room, in a bed. He noticed that this was not a motel, he looked at his side and saw a sleeping Castiel. He smiled and tried to wake him up. Cas opened one eye and smiled.   
"Hey, hot stuff."  
Dean raised and eyebrow. 'Hotstuff??' Really?' He thought.   
"Hey baby, what are we doing in this room?"  
Castiel looked at Dean like he has a third eye.   
"Dean, we live here..? This is OUR house. You bought it when we got married. Remember?"  
Dean' jaw drops. 'Something is seriously wrong here. Married?' He thought.   
"Cas, we never got married."  
"Oh really? What's that on your fucking finger then?!" Castiel got up obviously irritated with Dean's answer. The blond man looked at his finger and he indeed had a ring, a beautiful one for that matter. He rubbed his face and got up from the bed. He followed Cas into the bathroom. He saw Castiel and a miniature Castiel. It was Dean's turn to tilt his head.   
"Cas? Wanna explain this to me?" He motions to the mini Cas in front if him. At this point Castiel had enough. The raven haired man looked pissed and Dean didn't understand why.   
"This is OUR son! Casamiel. What the hell is wrong with you?" Coming out harsher than he meant while he covered the boy's ears. Dean stood there shocked. 'How can this happen?' He thought.   
Castiel told the little boy to get something from the kitchen while he talked to his father.   
"Dean, seriously? Are you alright? You're hurting my feelings." Dean didn't know how to react, he loved this man with every fiber in his body, but something was wrong.   
"Dean?! Answer me man. You don't really know our son? The Nemphilim we created? My grace combined with your soul and this little angel was born. Now I'm half human and half angel because the weak grace inside of me. I can't teleport or anything. You know this. So why are you acting like a child!?" Dean has never seen Castiel this angry, not since the first time he got really angry and beat him up, which he had every right to. Cas held Dean and just cried silently. Dean tried to shush him but he ended up leaving Dean's side. Dean decided to go with it. He made his way to the kitchen and fixed some breakfast for the three of them. While he's frying the bacon, two hand wrapped around his waist.   
"Making breakfast? Looks really good babe."  
Dean is still not used to this modern Cas but he liked it. He turn around a little so he can kiss Cas lips and it was just amazing. He haven't kissed his angel in a long time. Dean told them to sit and wait for the food to get to them. He brought the food to the table and sat down. They ate and everything was fine. Dean decided to have a family day, but Castiel told him that Sam and Gabriel were coming for Sam's birthday and they planned to go out and have loads of fun. 'No hunting? Fun? A kid? Apple pie life? No way. It sounds horribly great.' Dean smiled, he couldn't get over it but he knew he was in trouble. The Djinn got to him. This wasn't real. And he hated the idea of it not being true. He went to the living room where Casamiel was watching some cartoons and sat next to him. He had Dean's face and Cas hair and eyes. He was just the most beautiful being Dean has ever seen.   
"Daddy? Why are you crying?"  
"I'm not crying because I'm sad Casamiel, I'm really happy. You're beautiful. So, ready to see uncle Sammy and uncle Gabe?"  
"Yay! I'm going to get dressed. Aunt Jo is coming in a bit to pick me up. I love you daddy."  
Dean almost passed out. It was all so beautiful. He picked up Casamiel and kissed his forehead. He let go and little Casamiel went running to Cas and kissed him on the cheek. Castiel was smiling bright. He looked beautiful as well.  
"Ready to head out?"   
"Already? It was like nine like ten minutes ago."  
"Dean, you woke up at five in the afternoon. Because of your nap. That's why I asked you if you were making breakfast." He chuckled a bit before kissing Dean. He went to go and get ready for the party.

A little Destiel smut.

Cas went to the shower and stripped. Soon, Dean followed. Cas looked a little confused but he loved the idea. They stared at each other and Dean couldn't believe it, he had a wonderful husband, beautiful kid and he was living the Apple pie life with Cas. He had to savor the moment. He went to kiss Cas and the kissed got heated. Cas got a hold of dean's hard rock and Dean almost melted. Cas pushed him against the wall and that surprised Dean a lot, he was taking the lead! Dean tried to take control but Cas bit his neck. He moaned loudly, causing Cas to smirk. Dean grabbed a hold of Castiel's and Cas grunts. They stroke each other while the other hand roams throughout their bodies. Dean's breath starter quickening as Cas stroked harder and faster. He flipped Dean over and put it in with out caution. Dean gasped and started calling Castiel's name. They were in the edge and a loud moan from Castiel's lip had Dean come in a second. Cas came shortly after and bent down to kiss Dean.   
"I love you Dean Winchester."  
"I love you too Castiel Winchester."  
Dean liked that idea.

-/-  
Castiel and Sam are desperately looking for Dean. It's been 3 days since the Djinn took him, that had Cas nerves in high and Sam in the roof. They finally found him but they couldn't get to him. The Djinn had some strange fort built in front of him, so it was a little hard to get to him. Sam called Gabriel, he appeared in 3 seconds, looking concerned.   
"What's wrong Samish?"  
"Dean was caught by the Djinn 3 days ago Gabe, do you think he's alive? He's in here but I can't quite make it out."  
Gabriel got close enough but the Djinn was smart enough and put holy oil around it. He lit the circle and Gabriel was trapped. Sam seeing as he was the only one who could really get to Dean, he decided he was going for it.

-/-

Dean got dressed and Cas did too. Cas was wearing black skinnies and a lose bluish casual shirt. He looked hot. Dean was wearing the same thing but forest green. Sam arrives and get tackled by his brother. They all smile, and said their goodbyes to Casamiel and Jo. They went to the club reserved only for family and friends and that's where the fun began.  
Dean had way to much to drink and his head hurt like hell. He started to hear voices. Sam's in particular.   
"Dean?! Stay with me man! Come on! Dean!"  
"Dean!?"  
"Please Dean! For fuck sake!"

Dean closed his eyes and fell into this whole. He was trying to swim after the voice until he nearly made it. Castiel finished off the Djinn and Dean was almost ok.

"We missed you man."  
Dean just smiled lightly, he didn't want to be there. He wanted to be in the other world where everything was fine.   
They went home after they cleaned up. He and Cas were a little strange but nothing serious.   
"Cas, I want to talk to you. Come here baby."  
"Yes Dean? "  
"Well, I wanted to talk about the dream.. I know I've been awkward around you but it's just that I loved it so much. I dreamed that we were together in a house, living the apple pie life Cas. We got married. We had a kid! he was beautiful. He had my features with your hair and eyes. He was a Nemphilim Named Casamiel, after My three favorite people in the world. You should've seen it Cas. It was worry free. I wanted that but I knew it was all fake."  
Castiel hugged him and they started kissing.   
" I bet you were happy. It sounded wonderful while it lasted."  
Sam came into the house all bloody, Dean asked him what was with all the blood.   
"Dean, it's Meg. She said her father was coming. That can only mean one thing.."

"We are so screwed."


	11. Sacrifice.

"How could this happen?" Dean was frustrated.   
"I don't know Dean, this is not right."  
Castiel tried to figure out what to do,he went to his room and closed the door.   
"I pray to you Balthazar I need answers."  
Balthazar appeared with a drink in his hand.  
"Hello brother! What's going on?"  
"Balthazar, our brother is coming."  
"Well, I already know that. I don't know when.. I turned the radio off since that day that Raphael came down here."  
"Well, a demon told us that their father is coming, and when Sam came here to deliver the message, he was hurt."  
In that moment Gabriel appeared, he looked like he just seen a ghost.   
"Gabriel? What's wrong?"  
"We started this. I was snooping around Heaven and I heard a lot of things Castiel. They're not good. They said you started all of this."  
"WHAT!? How could I have? I was with you guys the whole time!"  
"You corrupted us. You fell in love with a human. I'm not judging you, I thank you for teaching me this. I love Sam, and it's because of you. They don't want other angels to do the same. So they're going to end the world. Not just angels are involved, but demons too. The angels are not too keen on the Luci rising thing and they're going to try and stop it but it's going to happen anyways."  
Castiel was shocked, he couldn't move or breathe.   
"I'm going to fix this Gabriel."  
"Little brother, it's too late. There's an offer, but I won't stand by it never."  
Castiel's face harden, he gripped Gabriel almost hurting him.   
"Gabriel, you tell me right now!"  
While all of this is happening, Dean is standing outside the door. He couldn't believe it. He do don't want to interrupt just yet, he wanted to hear everything.   
"It's that I take you to Heaven Cassie.   
"Castiel's heart drop. Heaven.. He hasn't been there in a long time.  
"And not just heaven, it's to stay forever, or be cast out or you kill yourself. Eitherway, you're going to end up dead and I won't have any of it!"   
Castiel decided it would be best if he went to heaven, but the others didn't have to know that.  
"I won't do it."  
Dean heard those words and smiled, he was proud of his angel.  
"You know Dean-o, we can totally see you."  
"Damn It Gabriel."

-/-

The boys had a normal day, they watched movies, they went out for pie and beers, it was good. Night fell and they all decided that they should go to their rooms.   
"You comin' babe?"  
"In a second, Dean."  
Castiel smiled at him, and Dean was pleased. Dean took a quick shower and head to bed. While he did this, Castiel was writing a goodbye letter and his trench coat behind. He knew he wasn't coming back, but he wanted Dean to remember him.  
He was done folding the coat and putting the letter on top of it, hoping no one would wake up. He went upstairs to his room to find Dean waiting for him. He showered and came back.   
"Good Night Dean. I love you."  
"Night Cas, I loveyoutoo." He lazily kissed his angel and cuddled up with him. Castiel waited until Dean was fully asleep, he kissed him carefully and left.

|Heaven|

"I'm here! Stop this now!"  
Castiel saw a woman standing before him. She looked at him and spoke carefully to him.   
"Castiel, you're not going to remember any angel memory. You're going back to earth as an angel but won't remember you are one, thus is your punishment. Watching the world end because of you."  
He growled and launch on to her but she was faster than him. He saw a blinding light and then nothing. 

-/-

Dean woke up alone,'ugh he must be watching animal planet or something' he thought and smiled because it was adorable. He got up, when straight to the shower and washed himself. He got out and put some clothes on. He opens the door and heads downstairs, he doesn't smell the bacon, or the coffee, he thought it was weird but kept in anyways. He heard a loud 'No' and decided to run. When he got there, he saw Gabriel gripping the trenchcoat and Sam reading the letter with tears falling down his face. Dean grabbed the letter and it read.   
*Dear family,   
This has been a hard decision, I don't wish to hurt anyone. I started this, I'm fixing it on my own. I'm never coming back because my punishment would be Death. That's what I deserve. I love you all. Dean, I love you. You're the best thing that happened to me ever. Please keep this as a reminder of me. I don't want you to forget me. Live a happy life with another man, one that doesn't have to ruin the world by being with you. I love you forever more,   
Castiel*  
By this point, Dean was sobbing. He lost him again. This time could be forever. He was angry, sad, disappointed, proud, and hurt. He was proud because Castiel was always thinking of others safety, he did this so he could save the world but it still hurts him because Castiel was his life.   
"CASTIEL YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean sobbed out. Sam held him while he cried, and also held his boyfriend. Gabriel was devastated, he said he wouldn't and still he sacrificed himself.   
Three months passed and still no sign of Castiel. Strange things has bee happening all around the world. They had been searching for Crowley, who may have some answers.  
Still no Crowley and they search for a case.   
"Hey Dean, I found a case..well I think it's a case."  
"Yeah? What you got?"  
"Get this, there's this man named Emanuel who can cure people. Maybe he's some kind of I don't know .. You want to check it out?"  
"Uhh he's not hurting anyone.."  
"I don't know.. It's strange."  
"Alright let's go. Where's Gabriel?"  
"Um.. He's in the room.. Eating candy and listening to music.. He's not coming out Dean.. I don't know what to do."  
"Just, leave him alone.. I've cried per him a thousand times. I can't sleep well, I lay down in my bed with his trench coat but I don't let it get to me like that because I know he did this for the greater good. Now, let's go."  
Dean grabbed his keys and heads to the Impala. They drive to New York, where this mysterious Emanuel is located. After hours driving, they reached Orange County, New York. They get to the house and park outside. Dean walks up to the door an knocks. A very familiar face comes up and Dean couldn't be more shocked.   
"Hello, may I help you?"  
Dean tried to speak but his emotions got in the way.   
"Uh um Emanuel?"  
"Yes, may I help you with something?"  
When Dean was going to speak, a woman's voice erupts from inside the house.   
"Honey? Who is it?"  
"Hey honey, it's just a friendly man."  
"Dean Winchester."  
"Emanuel, but I think you already knew that."  
The shake hands and 'Emanuel' bolted. His eyes widen and he's frozen but he doesn't know, something inside of him moved and he felt strange.  
Deans eyes were burning from not letting the tears fall, he blinked away a couple of times until they were almost gone.   
"uh I need uh help.. My brothers boyfriend um he's uh sick."   
"Oh, I think I may be able to help. Where is your brother's boyfriend?"   
"Mind taking a little trip?"  
"Not at all. Come inside."  
Dean went inside the nice and a short woman came out of the kitchen.   
"Hello! I'm Nelly! What's your name?"  
"Dean Winchester."  
"Nice to meet you!"  
"Same here.."  
He was a little freaked out over her excitement.  
"Hello, Dean, meet my wife."  
That did it, Dean got lightheaded, his heart hurt and he thought it was another dream, but it's not.   
"Your Wife??"  
"Yes, she cared for me."  
"Oh, let's go Emanuel. Nice to meet you Nelly."  
'Emanuel ' kissed Nelly and Dean looked away, not wanting to see his angel kiss someone else.   
"Let me get something else. I'll meet you out there in a second."  
Dean went out and ran to the car.   
"Dean what's wrong?"  
"Sammy, it's Cas. Emanuel is Cas. He doesn't know he's Cas but he's Cas!"  
"What? You have to tell him!"  
"No."


	12. He Walks The Earth.

'Emanuel' got out of his house and walked towards the Impala.   
"Wow nice ride."  
"Thanks Cas. I mean Emanuel."  
"Who's this?"  
"Oh, hello Emanuel? I'm Sam, Dean's brother."  
"Oh, nice to meet you. Is your boyfriend who's sick right?"  
Sam looked over at Dean, and he gave me a shrug.   
"Yes.."  
Emanuel got in the car and they drove off. Emanuel fell silent and he started thinking because he's seen this car and this people somewhere before. When he touched Dean's hand earlier, he felt a rush of happiness, he didn't feel that with anyone. The feel and the smell of this car felt so familiar. He just had to ask.   
"Guys, have we met? I feel like I've met you before but I can't get my finger on it."  
Sam looked at Dean with a hard face. 'Tell him.' He mouths to Dean which gave off a bitch face.   
"Well, you're not exactly Emanuel. You're Castiel, Angel of The Lord and you're here to guard us. Specially me. Because we have a profound bond."  
Castiel looked at Dean and touched him. He saw Dean on his Impala, he saw Dean stare at him when he fell. He saw Dean protect him. He saw Dean say 'I love you' for the first time, he saw Dean naked, and he felt it. He felt all of it.   
"Oh my. Dean. I'm so sorry."  
"Cas? Castiel? You remembered?!?" Dean hit the breaks, almost throwing Sam out the dash. Dean got out and so did Cas.   
"Dean I'm really sorry for what I did. I guess they lied. Because he's still coming. I have to hide from the lady that did this to me."  
"It's alright baby, I forgive you. I know you did it to protect us. Don't ever do that again."  
Dean grabbed Castiel by the waist and kissed him for the first time in three months and damn it felt good. Dean let Sam drive because he wanted to sit with his angel in the back and cuddle. After hours of driving, they finally got to Bobby's house. Sam got out of the car, happy that Gabriel was going to come out of the room.   
"Gabriel has been in that room eating candy and sweets for three months Castiel. He's going to be pretty pissed but please go to him."  
"Ok, I will. I'm sorry Sam."  
"It's ok man, I missed you but I know why you did it and I thank you even if they lied, you still sacrificed yourself."  
Cas gave Sam a small hug and they went inside. Sam went in first and went straight to his room. Gabriel was in the middle of watching a movie and eating a cake.  
"Gabe, I'm home baby. Aren't you coming to hug me?"  
"Hey Samish, I didn't see you come in. "  
He went over there and pecked his lips. Sam wanted more but Gabriel wouldn't have any of it.  
"We brought something. Come on let me show you."  
"No Sammy, I'm not getting out of this room. Please don't make me."  
"Ok baby.."  
He close the door behind him and went downstairs to the living room where Castiel was .   
"He won't come out."  
"It's ok Sam, I'm going in."  
Castiel zapped inside the room, and laid down in the bed with Gabriel. He smiled at him, Gabriel looked at the figure next to him, he saw that it wasn't Sam, he opened his eyes big and hugged the life out of Castiel.   
"Cassie! Oh man I missed you so much please don't do that again or I swear I'm going to kick your ass!"  
Castiel laughed and hugged back.   
"I'm not going anywhere."  
They talked for a little bit and they decide to go to the living room.  
"Oh man Gabe, I haven't seen you in three months and that was so good."  
"Screw off Dean." Said Gabriel chuckling while walking to Sam. Dean lead Cas to the room and closed the door.   
"Cas, I.. Damn it Cas. I was so angry. I cried so much. I missed you. But I knew that you did it for the sake of everyone. I slept with it every night. Here.. You need it back."  
Dean had happy tears in his eyes. He hugged Cas and they laid down on the bed.

-Hell-

"Meg, why are you helping the angels?!"  
"I lied you dumbass! I said that I was going to rearrange father coming but if Castiel gave himself he wouldn't come out of the cage. Bullshit, he's coming out. Sooner than you think. "  
"I didn't wang that asshole here!"  
"Screw off Crowley! I'm loyal, unlike you, you envy others. He's going to kill you."  
Crowley got scared and left hell, he wanted to be away from lucifer. After Crowley left, Meg got on her knees and started chanting some Enochian and stepped over a circle. She killed 6 demons to do this ritual so she can free him. Hell turns white from the immense light coming from the cage and a loud scream erupts from the whole.   
"Hello Father, Welcome back."

-/-

Castiel is laying down and he gets an extreme headache. He started screaming and Dean got worried very quickly.  
"Cas!? What's wrong buddy?!"  
"Ahhrrrgg it hurts!"  
"What hurts baby! What's happening?"  
"LUCIFER WALKS THE EARTH!"  
Dean has his eyes wide open.   
"What?! What-uh what do you mean oh my god! Cas baby calm down. Shh please ."  
After Cas calmed down enough he started speaking again.  
"He's looking for a vessel."  
Right after Gabriel came in the room, pissed as hell.  
"Sammy's Vessel! I'm going to stomp that son of a bitch if he touches my baby!"  
"Sammy? What?"  
"Remember the demon blood? Well he was the only one who survived. So, he's using that against him!"  
"But if he wants to get inside my brother, Sam has to say yes to him right?"  
"That's right Dean-o. Let's just hope Sammy doesn't say yes."  
"We don't speak about this you hear me?"  
"Yes" replayed the two of them. 

-/-

It's been a week and they just found out that 'HE' has a vessel. It's really bad that he has one because now, it's no going back. Even though he wants Sam, he still pretty evil.   
"No no no, this is not good guys. He's looking for you two."  
Balthazar blurts out while entering the kitchen area. He has been checking everything upstairs and downstairs, and it's getting pretty scary.   
"Please prepare. He's going to find you, One way or another. He's going to get your brother to say yes. No matter what. You have three angels by your side."  
"Thank you Balthazar. It's the only shot we've got. Let's go for it."

Balthazar disappears and Dean sighs. Sam comes in the room, with burgers in his hands, with a grin on his face . Dean didn't want to make that into a frown.   
"Who wants burgers!"


	13. Father

They ate their burgers, and Dean couldn't wait anymore. He had to tell him before It was late.   
"Sammy, there's something I want to talk to you about."  
"What's up?"  
"Uhh.."  
At this point, Dean didn't want to put this on Sam, but he had to take precautions.   
"Sam, there's going to be a fight. We're fighting the devil. But the thing that worries me is that he wants you."

Sam looked shocked and Dean tried to comfort him.   
"He wants me? Why?"  
"I guess it's because the demon blood you have in you. I mean, you're the only one who survived."   
"I don't understand?!"

"I won't let him take you Sam."

Gabriel walked towards Sam and sat on his lap.   
"Never."  
"Thank you Gabriel.. But, why does he want me?"   
"Vessel, you're his vessel. He's gonna use your body to destroy the world. But I won't let that happen. You're mine. He can go fuck himself."

The Archangel looked so serious it was scary. Sam got nervous and kissed him. Dean took that as his signal to leave. He closed the door behind him and went to his angel. They kissed but went no further than that. Balthazar dropped in and said the demons backed away for some reason, he said that they decided to not meet the guys in the warehouse. They went to the living room and found Dean and Cas watching television. They explained what Balthazar said and they were in shock.

"Why would they do that? I mean, what the hell Balthazar."

Dean couldn't wrap the news around his head, he was really confused with everything. Cas noticed and put a hand on Dean's shoulder. He relaxed a bit and went to the fridge to get a beer.

-/-

"Father, you told me to cancel the plans, what are we going to do?"  
Meg appeared in His room.

"Dear little Meg, they've got three Angels on their side.. Castiel is very powerful, Gabriel is very powerful too..Balthazar is very sneaky."  
Luci tried not to sound so down when he talked about his brothers, specially his baby brother Gabriel.   
"I will go in the right moment. Just wait and see my little dear one."

-/-

"Any word on the devil?"  
Dean was anxious, he's been waiting now for two weeks for something to happen. There has been no words on the Angels or demons anywhere, that was a bad sign.   
"None that I can catch up. It's all so quiet. It's really strange.."  
Balthazar spoke with something strange in his voice and Dean didn't like it, he wanted to know what the hell was going on. Castiel and Gabriel kept an eye on Sam at all times, Dean would be in the computer checking demon activity. One day everything was quiet in the house, no one saying anything just staring at one specific angel in the room.

"Lucifer."

Gabriel said in a low voice. Everyone went silent and Dean moved closer to Sam.

"Hello Gabriel, it's been a long time since I've seen you little brother. Castiel, Balthazar, haven't seen you in a while."

Balthazar flinched away from him going next to Sam and Dean. Gabriel was standing in front of Sam now, Angel blade in hand.

"What do you want Luci?"  
"Gabriel, I think you know what I want.. He's not yours, you know? He belongs with me."  
"No. I would not let you have him."  
"Oh Gabriel, falling in love with humans? I thought you were bigger than this. So what? You'll die for a couple of cockroaches? What about me? Don't you care about me brother?"

"Luci.. I love you. You're my big brother. But I really care about them too. I'm in love with Sam and I can't let you have him. I won't let you have him."

"Gabriel, don't make me do this.."

Gabriel winked at Sam and looked at Cas.

"GO! NOW CASTIEL TAKE THEM AWAY!"   
"What? No Gabee-"  
Balthazar and Castiel grabbed Dean and Sam, transporting them into a hotel in Canada.

Sam started screaming, he wanted Gabriel to be safe. He was fighting the devil alone. Balthazar put him to sleep and they all calmed down. A day past, Castiel and Balthazar went to check Bobby's place. They found Gabriel laying in the floor, Dead. Castiel cried on Balthazar's shoulder, he loved Gabriel so much. They were trying to figure out how to tell Sam when Castiel heard Dean pray.

"Cas, get here now. Sammy woke up and he's in a terrible pain. Please come here."  
Castiel told Balthazar to put Gabriel in a safe place, and clean the room.   
Dean grabbed Sam figure, trying to calm him down. By this point, sam was hoarse from all the screaming. Castiel got there and looked at Dean with wet eyes. Dean knew, and started calming Sam down while his own tears fell down his face. Castiel put him to sleep because the screaming was too much. Dean tucked him in bed, when he turned around he saw Castiel with his back to him. Dean can tell he was crying so, he went and hugged him.   
They cried together, grieving Gabriel's death. Balthazar popped in, telling them that it was alright to go in the house again. Castiel took Dean first and then Balthazar took Sam, they put him in bed and Cas woke him up again. He looked confused but then remembered what happened and he started to cry again but this time, he was quiet.

-/-

Gabriel woke up in a white room, he saw a very bright light and then a shadow. He knew who he was, he bowed down to him.

"No son, stand. You've done well."  
"Am I dead, father?"  
"Yes Gabriel, you are. But not for long. You stood up for my humans, you're getting rewarded. I'm going to give you the strength to kill him. Just have faith."  
"Wait father, please stay."  
"I can't Gabriel, I will come home soon. Goodbye."  
"Father wait!"  
Gabriel saw the light go and he fell into the darkness again.


	14. He's Back

Castiel showed Sam Gabriel's body, he started to cry but no screaming, just whimpers. They were going to burn Gabriel today, which meant a funeral for everyone. Dean told Sam to go and put something decent on while they took Gabriel outside.  
Once they took the body outside, Castiel sensed something. He looked around for it but never found it, that was until he looked at Gabriel. He was waking up, and expanding his wings. Castiel was so happy that he was afraid his grace might burst out.

"Gabriel! Oh I can't believe you're alive!"

Castiel hugged his brother as if life depended on it, he couldn't comprehend how or why was he alive, but what was important right now was that his brother was breathing. M

"Hey Cassie. I'm baaaack."

Gabriel hugged him too, with a smile he turned to Dean and hugged him. They all smiled,Sam was coming out of the door when he saw him. Sam was confused and happy all at the same time. His mind was slowly grasping the idea of his lover being alive, but his body was already running towards him.

"Samis-"  
Gabriel didn't finish his sentence, they just fell to the floor. Sam kissed him as if the apocalypse was going to happen.

"Don't ever fucking leave me like that again, you hear me?"  
Sam was looking into Gabriel's eyes as he said this, he was so serious and so hurt that Gabriel couldn't look at him for long.

"I promise."

\--------------

After everyone greeted Gabriel, he pulled Castiel outside. He flew to the other side of the world.   
"Cas, I need to tell you something."  
"Yes, Gabriel?"  
"I saw dad."

Castiel gasped, he saw God, the same God that disappeared and left them.   
"What? Gabriel, you saw God! That means we ha-"  
"No Cas. He's not coming back. He gave me a job to do. I'm here to kill Luci-"  
"Don't say his name."  
"Ok.. Just like I raised you as a fledding, he raised me. I love him, but I have to kill him."

Castiel hugged him once more, God told him to kill the devil, he had to do it, alone. There's no other way.

"Let's go back before they get suspicious."

They went back to Bobby's, Gabriel dropped in the room and Castiel in the bathroom. He pretended to wash his hands and went out. He walked to his and Dean's room, where he saw Dean having a good nap. Even though, he doesn't require sleep, he still wanted to rest with Dean.

Gabriel was meditating when Sam came in the room. He smiled at Gabriel, a smile only preserved for him. Gabriel smiled back but he was sad, he had to do this on his own and he knew that Sam would not approve of this.

"What's wrong Gabe?"  
"Nothing Samish, just thinking."  
Sam didn't respond to him, he just laid back and watch the horror movie playing in the TV.  
Gabriel wanted to tell him everything, but he couldn't without risking his own boyfriend, he knew Sam was stubborn, he wouldn't leave him alone in this, so he just had to lie.  
Gabriel laid back with him and grabbed his hand, he kissed it.   
"I love you Sam."  
Sam smiled and kissed him.  
"Me too."

\----------  
Castiel's mind was racing, he didn't know what to do about Gabriel, that was until Dean stirred in the bed, all his thoughts went out the window when he saw a sleepy eyes Dean laying there.   
"Hey baby."  
"Hello, had a good nap?"  
"Yes, it was in fact awesome. Whatcha thinkin' about, Angel?"  
"Dean.. I need to tell you something. Please follow my instructions. Please don't get angry with me, I know it's hard because it's your own brother but I'm trying to manage too."

Dean automatically got scared and concerned for Sam, he didn't know what happened or what was about to happen yet, he was thinking the worst already.   
"What happened to Sam? Is he alright?"  
"Yes Dean, Sam is okay, it's Gabriel. He saw God. He said that father gave him his life back because he had a job to do. He has to kill..you know who. But he has to do it alone and he doesn't know if he will survive. Gabriel is probably suffering because Luc-raised Gabriel as a fledding. Just as Gabriel raised me, that's why it's so hard. If I had the task, I would never kill Gabriel. So, it's very difficult. Sam can't know anything, Gabriel told me not to tell him because he will not agree with him staying behind, and Gabriel is not willing to kill his boyfriend. You will not tell Sam. I'm trying to figure out a way where I can help him but nothing comes to me."

Dean was still trying to figure out how to manage the news. He wouldn't hide it from his brother, but he had to. Gabriel saw God, this was a whole big mess to Dean.

"We'll figure it out. We always do."

\-----  
Gabriel was already looking for signs in the weather channel when sam came in the room.   
Sam looked at him weirdly but he kept on anyways. Gabriel looked at him but didn't do anything. Suddenly, Dean started calling out Cas, he sounded desperate so sam went out. "Dean? What's wrong?"  
"Have you seen Cas?"  
"No, we thought he was with you?"  
"He was but I fell asleep again."

In that moment, Gabriel opened his eyes and ran towards Dean.   
"What do you mean he's gone?!"  
"He's gone...I don't know where."

-/-  
"LET ME GO!"  
"No little brother..if I have you, Dean will come straight here. Which means Sammy boy is coming here too. Now with Gabriel gone, it's all much easier."  
"You will never have him, he's not yours to keep and you know that."  
"Gabriel is not here. He's mine."  
"Good luck with that."  
Castiel then screamed out loud as two demons ripped his chest.   
"Sam..don't do it.."


End file.
